


it's like you told me, go forward slowly

by meatisgoddd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Future Fic, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Time Skip, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 二传收割机日向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 43,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meatisgoddd/pseuds/meatisgoddd
Summary: 影山飞雄是代表日本队参加奥运会而引起轰动的十九岁选手。日向是里约热内卢的兼职外卖员。在他终于能读懂街道标识后，这份工作实际上既舒适又非常简单。他有种想要殴打什么的冲动。比如球，让它狠狠砸在对方场地上——如果没有，打中宫侑那张得意洋洋的脸也是不错的安慰奖。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 39





	1. i finally sat alone

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it’s like you told me, go forward slowly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168916) by [elenoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenoir/pseuds/elenoir). 



> 首先感谢原作者，创作出这么好的作品，给了我翻译授权。可以支持下作者的原作！  
> 这篇文的文笔和文风我超喜欢，点到即止，非常有意境，翻译起来特别顺畅！剧情既有搞笑又有修罗场还有很深刻的character study！  
> 大概是我的小排球漫画完结贺文，我会永远被这些角色的欢笑与泪水打动😭  
> 对了 有一点点daisuga提及

影山飞雄是在2016年里约奥运会上代表日本出战，大展身手而引起热议的天才二传手。从巴黎到宫城县，他的比赛在全世界的每一块电子显示屏上循坏播放。

影山将会把胜利归功于团队合作，训练成果，还有，尽管不会宣之于口，2013年的某个瞬间，当他思考着这样一个问题：征服世界需要付出什么？

日向在巴西的里约热内卢得到了一份外卖员的兼职。这是份一举两得的工作，不仅可以让他付清房租，而且有助于他的力量训练。日向对于骑着单车跨越那些看似无法逾越的的长到可怕的距离并不陌生，与之相比，在日向终于不再迷路，并能看懂街道标识之后，这份工作简直是小菜一碟。

【呆子翔阳】

你 个 呆 子

_[下午4: 05]_

已经是这周的第四次了，对吧？

_[下午4: 07]_

至少他妈的看下信息

_[下午4: 25]_

在吗？

_[下午4: 45]_

日向？？你还活着吗？

_[下午5: 01]_

_一个未接电话_

接电话你个蠢蛋

_[下午5: 08]_

_两个未接电话_

日 向

_[下午5: 23]_

你是在故意无视我还是掉到沟里去了

_[下午5: 51]_

如果你死了我明天就给小夏打电话。她理应知道。

_[下午6: 27]_

_一个未接电话_

晚安，呆子

_[下午11: 33]_

**上午 _6: 23已读_ **

我没事

我还活着

_[上午7: 40]_

你个白痴

他妈的白痴

你这次又出什么事了

_[上午8: 32]_

说来好笑，我其实绕了个大圈

我觉得我足足骑了50英里 我也不太清楚

_[上午8: 47]_

一个事实：没有人愿意听你哭诉埋在你心中的那些伤心事。只要你擅长于此，爱只是一次牺牲，而走出过去的阴影与一场报酬丰厚的任务无异。

日向从来没有看过心理医生，甚至他父亲去世的那段时间也没有——他那时还很小，非常小，他的阿姨坚持说他年龄太小了，甚至可能都记不太清他的父亲，如果让他每周都跟一位陌生女士见面，谈论他的情绪，刨析各种黑白图片，比起父亲的死亡，也许这对他的刺激才更大呢。

没有人会知道他的阿姨说得是否正确，也没人会知道学会正确地应对悲伤是否能对长大后的翔阳产生任何影响。一个经验丰富的心理医生会说， _是的，让孩子遗忘并不容易——他们总会记得，以某种方式。_ 而日向可能会回答，“不，我没有那些时间和精力。我有排球，这才是真正重要的。”

优秀的心理医生或许会这样回应， _那么我们就从这里开始吧，想到什么就说出来。_

他想到什么了呢？

翔阳现在二十岁，当初他毅然离开了日本宫城县，奔赴里约热内卢，巴西人口第二大的城市。他在一个合租公寓中落脚，他的室友名叫佩特罗，佩特罗温和，友善，而且对排球完全不感兴趣。没关系，佩特罗本身也不是个有趣的人。

在白天，他总是在送外卖，而当他没在送外卖的时他在打沙滩排球，而当他没在打沙滩排球时他在思念着宫城，如此循环往复，一天又一天。

日向第一次踏上沙滩时，感到胸中有什么揪紧了，这种感觉一路涌上喉管。像震惊，又像敬畏，而他所能做的只是拼命把这种感觉咽下。

日向从来不觉得宫城县小。当他还是个男孩时，他总是迎风在山峦中骑行，早晨的寒意仍弥漫在空气中，身旁是被霞光染为橙红色的天空，他一路骑到山顶，累得气喘吁吁，孤身一人，向山下眺望，他想到排球，想到比自身，甚至比乌野更大的事物。没有什么比他当初眼前所见的景象更伟大了。

但巴西永无止境。

海洋波澜不已，水天相接，青色、深蓝与纯白的色彩交相辉映，如此明亮，如此醒目，甚至让天空都黯然失色。这副景象由他独享，而他同样归属于此地。他已经两年没有再次踏上日本的土地了。

在里约时，一切都是不同的。他的所梦，也截然不同。

翔阳栖身的房屋里有着深不见底的海洋，也许这片海洋中的某处有着安全网，或者一艘船，但他仍觉得这栋房子就是一堆血肉被啄净，长眠于海底的白骨，如同被抛弃的财宝一样无处可寻。白骨中怎会有他想要的答案，但有时海鸟会跟他交谈。他们浮在水面上，然后振翅而起，飞向辽阔的天空，发出尖啸，就像无忧无虑的孩童。它们自顾自地鸣叫着，房子也自顾自地矗立着，而在他最境遇最糟的时候，有股阵阵低语的声音爱抚着他，洗净他脑海中的全部忧思。

这栋房子有根系，它们仍在伸展着，而这块土地中栖息着某种让他烦扰又无法释怀的东西，比如离别，比如爱，再比如，自我厌弃。

如果必要，他甚至会把整座骨屋背负起来，带它一起离开，就算到达目的地后，他要拆包的东西可不少。

日向的闹钟坏了。他滚了一圈，半个身子支出了床外，手指堪堪抵住地毯，另一只手则仍然紧抓着枕头。他足足睡了至少七个小时，正好迎接刚破晓的早晨。他在一小时内有订单要送，在那之后，是排球。他再次紧紧闭上眼睛。

_快起床，呆子。_

“闭嘴，影山。”日向对着沙发和咖啡桌之间的地方说，那里空空如也，而突然之间，他如此厌倦自己至今仍会为此隐痛。

不公平，真的。这跟他母亲口中的鬼魂一点都不一样。

他病了。

确切地说，思乡病。

又或者是畏光症。因为这里阳光的热度让他时而闷热，时而灼痛，他们永远在燃烧，不曾消失。他无法从中逃离，无论他身处何处，沙滩，街道，他的公寓，别人的公寓。（尽管他一直在尝试，从未停止。他学会了如何对陌生人表达爱意，在很多张不同的床上度过夜晚，用着不同的语言与人交谈。他会说葡萄牙语，而且他正通过龙珠漫画和配音版的龙与地下城逐渐掌握着英语和西班牙语。虽然他学得很慢，但无论如何，他仍然在学。）

他已经到了可以饮酒，寻欢作乐和享受性爱的年龄，这些让他成为了一个真正的男人。但他仍然身形娇小，精力充沛，永远向前，这时他又是个男孩了。无论他人相信与否。

他感到疲倦，这跟他是男孩还是男人无关。但他会在街上度过大量时间，在鹅卵石路面上漫步，沐浴着阳光，直到他的皮肤变成焦糖的颜色。我不需要他，日向告诉自己，我孤身一人，我有翅膀，我有排球。这就够了。

他厌倦沙子。它们总是拒绝让他跳起，拒绝提供应有的弹力，它们波动着，起伏着，又向他涌来，让他露出丑态，无法动弹，在这项他投入整个的人生的运动中，沙子让他又变回了一只彻头彻尾的菜鸟。

太阳就像一颗顽固的宝石般镶嵌在天空中。它在嘲笑着他。

把我要的给我，日向想这样大叫。我需要跳跃。我需要知道我长着翅膀。别把我困在地上。你不会将我困在地上，你也不能将我困在地上。

沙子从未给予他慰藉，也没有给予他弹力。事实上，沙子没有给他任何东西。日向，它嘲笑着，你有腿，你有脚，你为什么还需要我呢？

跳吧，日向。

我在球场上，他想着，然后他跳起，但他没有长出翅膀。

_该死的。_

他重重地落回沙滩，慢慢蹲下身。我在这。我在海滩中。我在沙子上。

日向直起身来，站稳脚跟。首先，他沉下身子。然后，他跃起。

十一岁的日向翔阳时相信鬼魂的存在。

那是一档关于超自然力量的电视节目，孩子们知道他们这不是他们应该看的节目，但为了证明自己并不会真的害怕，他们还是会看。屏幕上，一个白色的形状的物体突然显现，翔阳瞪大眼睛注视着它挤出一声不可思议的哀号，然后颤抖着钻回到黑暗中。

那天晚上，当小夏要求跟他一起睡时，他二话没说，掀开被子让她爬上了床。第二天晚上，他哀求他的母亲让他睡在她的房间里。他拖着一张床垫进了房间，把自己紧紧裹在尽可能多的的毯子里。整整一个星期，他都不敢一个人睡。

最后，他的母亲终于采取了措施，当他结结巴巴地解释时，她眼睛里流露出理解的神情，她试图以一种听起来不太吓人的方式解释节目的原理。她跪了下来，双手握住他的肩膀，直视着他的眼睛，决心要让一切回到正轨。

_你是不是要告诉我世界上根本没有鬼？_

_不，_ 她说，因为死亡不是绝对的。 _某样事物的死亡，并不意味着它永远消失了。_

_这一点都没让我安心。鬼魂还是很吓人。_

_不是这样的，翔阳，_ 他母亲说，我想说的是，对于鬼魂，不必恐惧，只要你知道他们想要什么。

他仍然时常可以听到它，他自己的声音，萦绕在身旁，就像是烙印在皮肤上的某种事物。

当他打碎了一个碟子，当他在送餐时迷了路，当他吃了变质的鱼，当他摔倒在沙滩上，当他让球落了地，这时他就能听到内心深处那个充满怒气的声音。

_呆子。_ 唤起他怀旧的苦意，满载着沉重的熟悉感，最重要的是，它不请自来。

日向把膝盖上的沙子拍掉，捡起球，同样将其上的沙子抖落。

在炎热的阳光的沐浴下，细长形状的沙洲容纳着无数高耸入云塔楼和建筑。众所周知，巴西有着世界上最好的海滩，这里有在其他任何地方都看不到的神奇景象。这里也有英俊美丽的男女。女孩们穿着红色、蓝色或各种颜色的漂亮泳衣，用不同的语言交谈着，戴着太阳眼镜，欢笑着望向天空。

这里还有一个172.2厘米高的排球运动员。每天，他都会跃起，把球猛地砸进对面的球场，在观众眼里，他已经挣脱了重力的束缚，长出了一双翅膀。他是日本人，已经在这里生活了两年，两年间，他在巴西海滩上打着沙滩排球，最终打出了名声。

他踏上沙子，深呼吸，然后跃向天空。在沙滩之外，他看见海岸线闪着宝石般的绿色光芒，太阳在千里之外的远方凝视着他。它咧着嘴笑了。

_你做到了，翔阳。去大展身手吧。_

翔阳不是总会发光的金子，恰好相反，他只能用行动证明自己，跟其他大部分人一样。日向翔阳将会参加一支甲级联赛中的顶级球队，MSBY黑狼的选拔赛。

告诉你一个秘密：日向翔阳跟其他任何人都不一样。你会看到的。

第一天，木兔揉着日向的脑袋——一个已经有无数人做过的动作——带着他来到了球场，他绊到了球，差点儿把鞋都甩掉了。但在光太郎天生热情的感染下，日向胃里的（那些会让他唐突地大喊大叫的）冲动松弛下来，余下的只有一阵期待着尽快融入的愉快的嗡嗡声。

木兔兴奋地跟他说: “先去暖身吧，我想看你的扣球！ ”

“现在? ”

“他等这一刻已经很久了，”另一个身影进入了日向的视线，他冲日向眨了眨眼，给了木兔一记肘击，又把双手放回了腰上。他有着一头金发，发梢却是纯黑色。他的眼神十分深邃。“你能想象吗。”这个新来的球员很高，比日向高——意料之中，虽然比木兔稍矮。“徒弟，这是宫侑。宫侑，对他友好点，”木兔说，以一种责备的口吻。日向忍不住再次紧张起来。

“我会的。”

光太郎——至今为止他唯一的朋友和同盟，就这样跑开了，双手转着球，高兴地吹着口哨，加入了球场的另一边的佐久早，丢下日向一个人。这两个球员看向对方。

“欢迎加入我们队，翔阳君。”宫侑微笑着说。他的笑有一种掠食者的气场。“你还记得我吗? ”

“我应该记得你吗? ”坏笑从宫侑脸上脱落了。“总之，很高兴见到你。” 日向补充说，露出微笑，但宫侑没有对此作出回应。

“日向，”木兔在球场的另一头喊道，“你还好吗? ”宫侑原地转过身，一言不发地离开了，只剩日向呆滞地目送着他的背影。

他脑海里的冒出第一句话是: 宫侑真是个混蛋。

第二天，宫侑脸上带着一种狂热的神情走近日向，并主动提出要为他托球。宫侑没有提起昨天的事，他甚至没有一点羞愧或抱歉的意思。不过这也不是他的义务。他是个英俊的男人。日向身体里的每一个细胞都在抗拒; 他的肩膀绷紧，他的脚紧紧立在原地。他的双手攥成拳，放在身体两侧。但是，他皮肤下那种奔流涌动着的能量却背叛了他的想法，他的心脏在胸腔里跳动着，谱出一曲刺耳的断奏。他的小指不自觉地抽动着。

他跃向那颗球。

宫侑把球高高抛起——日向从前扣的托球比这更高，更快，但是这个更干脆利落，更加容易打到——他不假思索地跳了起来，日向的手——背叛了他的意愿——碰到了球，就像与老友的重逢。

它狠狠落在对面球场上，发出轰然巨响，像雷声一样在整个体育馆里回响。

木兔在一旁大声欢呼，在空中挥舞着拳头，日向则端详着自己的手掌。

没有变红。

这个托球并不超凡脱俗，至少现在还不是。它只是又快又好。但他已经有一段很长时间没有感到这么痛快了——球落在沙里和落在实心地板上的声音完全无法相提并论。后者听起来像是他心碎的声音。

第三天晚上，暴风雨来了。

雷声和闪电相继出现，紧随在彼此身后，构成一对二重唱。这对搭档手牵手隆重登场，好像这是生命中最后一场比赛，而它们便是其中主角。它们把天空染成白色，让雷声如枪响一般劈开夜空。

日向睡不着。

第四天，日向试图与其他球员进行配合，他们的技术都非常高超，同时也都个性十足。

例如，佐久早圣臣，东京本地人，今年22岁，和日向一样，他高二时就已经成为了全日本高中的三大王牌之一。他总是戴着白色的口罩和手套，当他把这些东西换下时的时，都会露出非常心疼的样子。如果日向还是个一年生，佐久早很可能会让他受到不小的惊吓，或者至少会让他感到不安——佐久早不瞪人，但他的凝视很可怕。

(“几年前，我在一次集训中里问起过你。我当时不知道那是你，但我现在知道了，你不就是那个牵制住了白鸟泽的球员吗? ”

“啊? ”

“我们很高兴你能加入。我们在选拔的时候看过你了。我们也看了你的录像带。大家都很喜欢你。”

“真的吗? ”

“当然。拜你忍者的名号所赐。还有，你站得有点太近了。退后一点。继续退。再后一点。很好。”)

就是这样。佐久早并不可怕，只是很有气场而已。至少，他很尊重个人空间，日向觉得这完全不会让自己感到冒犯，于是他从容地接受了。他还有另外四个队友: 巴恩斯、明暗、犬鸣、托马斯。巴恩斯和他握手，日向很确信他的脸变得跟自己的头发一样红。他几乎快要忘记这种感觉了: 排球是一项彻头彻尾的团队运动，当队员们逐渐接受和了解自己和彼此时，打排球才是最容易的。但是，一直以来，对日向来说，排球从未变得容易。

举个例子：

“我和你的其他二传手一样好吗? ”日向的脚甫一落地，宫侑就问。他可是这个国家最厉害的二传之一。他们都明白。

他们也明白宫侑的真正想说的话。

“他的排名仍然比你高，” 日向不假思索地反驳，用鼻子呼着气。

的确。他从来不擅长拐弯抹角，也从来不会油嘴滑舌。日向玩游戏，跟其他任何人一样，但他的游戏只在球场上进行。“没关系，侑桑，”他很快地补充道，“你很好。”

“别在意，我在其他方面也很好。”

日向不知道这是否是一个双关的暗示，或者他指的只是二传技术。

在那之后，宫侑沉默下来。他低头看着日向，胸膛缓缓起伏，然后啧了一声，快速转过身去，伸手去拿另一个球。

_我知道，翔阳，我们都知道他才是最好的那个。_

日向听见了，听得很清楚，他现在明白宫侑的意思了。

第二天，当日向到达时，宫侑已经在球场上暖身到一半了。他的动作流畅而熟练; 鞋子几乎不会在地板上发出吱吱作响的声音。当看到日向冲他招手时，他转过身来，日向发现宫侑看起来比前一天更疲惫，但是在这样明亮的光线下，他无法下结论。

宫侑闲庭信步地走向他，手里拿着球，日向也走上前，在半路迎上了他。

“给我托球。”他没有道歉，而是这样说道，因为这就是他的极限了。

宫侑托球。日向扣球，他们就像闪电和雷声。

高三的时候，日向在文学课上读了《老人与海》。这本书的作者，欧内斯特·海明威，早已去世。他出生在美国，但这本书是在古巴写就的。它讲述了一个执着于一条鱼，却不被人相信的老人，所以他坚持不懈地追杀它，即使其他所有人都认为他疯了。最后，它拯救了他的生命，它的骨架成为了向别人证明他精神正常的证据。这本书是用英语写的，对于日向的水平来说，太超纲了，以至于他靠自己是无法理解的——毕竟英语是他最糟糕的科目，尽管他已经很努力了。

但谷地似乎对他有种奇怪而坚定的信心，因为她牺牲了自己的课外时间，哄他跟自己一起学习，帮助他理解这本书的内容。

_“你杀死这条鱼不光是为了养活自己和卖给别人做食物，他想。你为了自尊心而杀死它，也是因为你是一个渔夫。”_ 日向慢慢地背诵着，夜已经很深了，窗户反射出的只有黑色。外面的街道也是寂静而空旷的。小夏和妈妈都睡着了。他用毯子做了个帐篷，脸颊抵着手电筒，把书小心翼翼地拿在手中。

_他活着的时候你爱他，之后你也爱他，日向读道。如果你爱他，杀了他就不是罪过，或者这是最大的罪过？_

日向沿着书脊滑动手指，轻轻地合上了它。他咔哒一声关掉手电筒，黄色的光亮熄灭了，被黑暗吞噬。他把手电筒和书推到床头柜上，把被子一直拉到下巴。

_如果你爱他，杀了他就不是罪过。_

他翻了个身，仰面躺着，好奇这是什么意思。

第二天，在练习中，影山以一记欺骗性的轻触将球打给他，他用拇指和指尖将球垫起。在球的上方，他依稀辨认出影山的眼睛。从这个距离，它们看起来像一对黑曜石，闪着愤怒的光。他心知肚明。

“飞雄，”他轻轻地说，“我会在你身边，直到我死去。”

“你在说什么? ”影山怒气冲冲地说。他离得太远了，什么也听不见。

“没什么，” 日向说，然后把球扔回去。窗外的天空透过窗户凝视着他们，阳光洒在健身房的地板上，给他们镀上金黄色的光晕。

给你一个小提示: 没什么不意味着没什么，他将自食其果。

“所以，你怎么想? ”宫侑这样问，在他的耳边喘息着。他用胳膊搂住了日向的肩膀，把他们领向更衣室。

“你和我想象的不一样。”

“那现在呢? 你怎么想? ”

“我不知道。我——“我经常想着你，日向没有这样说，“我想了很多，”这是他补充道，“但我还不确定。”

宫侑的视线下移，对上了他的，然后咧开嘴笑了，露出一颗格外尖利的虎牙。“大部分是好的，我希望? ”

对于这个问题，日向没有答案，他对自己没有足够的信心。宫侑是无法捉摸的，他任性自负，出类拔萃又聪明绝顶。日向不知道他应该表现得诚实还是谦卑，令他感到不快的是，他完全明白自己的纠结从何而来。

他们一到达更衣室时，宫侑立就即放开了他，抓住了自己的肩膀。他的脸痛苦地扭曲起来。

“你练习的时候拉伤了吗? ”

“不，我只是有点肌肉酸痛。”

“很糟糕吗? ”

“我会没事的。”

“你应该在它发炎之前把淤血揉散。”

“好吧，好吧，我会的...... ”让日向愤怒的是，宫侑甚至没有试图掩饰语气中的敷衍。 “暂时没那么严重，而且疼的只是右肩而已......”

“过来，白痴。我来帮你。”日向怒气冲冲地拉住他的胳膊肘，让宫侑大吃一惊。他把宫侑推倒在长凳上，用了力道比他设想的更大的力道，毕竟宫侑很高，多用点力是完全必要的。他知道。

“你比看起来更强壮，”宫侑用评价的口吻告诉日向。由于宫侑坐在板凳上，他必须抬起头来才能与日向对视，他这样做的时候，不知怎么的让日向有点小小的沮丧——虽然跟影山飞雄搭档的三年让他变得擅长应付麻烦的人——但现在他的这项技能已经生疏了。

“你比看起来更混蛋。”日向说，一反常态地温和，但是听了这句话，宫侑眼中的懒洋洋的漫不经心消失了，取而代之亮起的是喜悦。

“噢，你一直在注视着我吗? ” 宫侑嘲弄，兴奋地凑近了。日向翻了个白眼，双手叉腰。

“脱掉你的衬衫。”

“我就知道你无法抗拒我。”

“你的肌肉肿了。”

“我身上的另一个部分也可以肿起来，只要你想的话。”

“别，”他简短地说， “如果你托球失误，那会是什么感觉? ”

“肯定不怎么好。”他眨了眨眼。这个厚脸皮的混蛋。

”快脱。”

“小翔阳，我们成为队友才这么短时间，你就开始占我便宜了？而且还是在公共场所! ”他把一只手放在自己的心脏部位——如果他有的话，“你居然是这样的人! ”

“我只是在帮忙，你这个白痴，” 日向咬牙切齿地说，“现在脱掉你的上衣。”

宫侑朝他傻笑，顺从地脱下了他的上衣扔到一边。

日向抓住他。

并不是说他的外表超凡脱俗。说起这一点，日向的朋友几乎都是职业运动员，为了达到人类身体状况的顶峰，他们中的大多数人一生都在训练中度过。日向不是瞎子。他可以客观地评价他的大多数朋友的外表为“惊艳”——这是他们应得的，而宫侑也一样。毕竟他是职业选手。

日向狠狠地戳了他的肩膀。

“哎哟！你干嘛，翔阳? ”

“你是职业选手，对吧？你已经经历了这么多训练和比赛，却连最基本的受伤都不处理? ”日向忍不住责骂。

“好吧，我——” 宫侑顿了一下，以免他说出会让自己后悔的话。(给你一个提示: 事实上，宫侑可以照顾好自己。毕竟他当了很多年职业选手。但是现在，他并不想这么做。他想让日向照顾他。出于某些原因。)“不是这样的，”他说，像是在否定自己，“治才是家里的老妈子，哈哈。”治，这个背信弃义的混蛋双胞胎兄弟，离开他去了餐饮行业谋生。总有一天，宫侑会比他过得更好。他常常想象那一天的到来。

“哦。”日向看起来内心毫无波动，宫侑暗骂自己，因为这不是他想要的反应。然后，日向主动说，“你需要我帮忙吗? ”而宫侑的内心活动从想揍自己一拳变成想拍拍自己的背以庆祝胜利，这就对了。

“如果你不介意的话，”他说，努力露出一副可怜巴巴的样子，“我够不到我的后背。”

一声几不可闻的低吟打断了光太郎愉快的口哨声，他停在更衣室门口，一只手在门把手旁徘徊。他现在只想收拾东西回家，而不是去窥视他不该看的东西。但这值得吗？

他等待着，但是门后的声音沉默了。他吐出一口气，向后退了几步，然后踢开门，门砰地撞在墙上，这是他能弄出的最大动静了。他的两个队友猛地分开了，一个显然很恼怒，另一个却一脸内疚。

“我打扰到你们了吗? ”

“是的，” 宫侑说，而日向同时开口，“没有。”

他们面面相觑，木兔明智地选择退了出去，关上了身后的门。

宫侑的托球很好。事实上，非常优秀，不是说他之前低估了宫侑。宫侑的托球总是很容易打中，这是职业二传手的证明。废话，日向忍不住想，我知道它们很容易，但它们真的有趣吗？目前，答案是否定的。真遗憾。

真相是这样的:

日向试图在这个人身上找到影山的影子。

他非常仔细地观察宫侑的发球，他时刻注意自己在球场上的动作。显而易见，他也很关注他的其他队友。每个人在比赛中都是必不可少的，而日向的资历既不浅薄也不深厚，所以他不会忘记这些。

尽管如此，当宫侑在练习中发球失误，粗鲁地咒骂时，日向等待着他显出怒容。但他没有，日向几乎对此感到失望。

宫侑是向他传球最多的人，每个人——包括球队，教练，他们自己——都屏住了呼吸，想看看什么会发生。他们想要见证两件事中的其中一件: 光明的未来，或是灾难现场。就个人而言，日向并不确定他想要哪一个。

试图利用队友填补一个已经离他而去的人却无可替代的人在他生命中留下的空缺，这不公平；将一个几乎从不好好说话的二传跟他的亲兄弟兼一辈子的朋友比较，这不公平；将他跟那个目睹日向飞翔，承诺会让日向变得无人能敌的男孩比较，这不公平。

这不公平，但好在这也没奏效。

日向十分善于与人相处，众所周知，不管你承不承认。他和很多性格麻烦的球员都是朋友，其中很多人都被他在某个时候打败了。他不清楚为什么，但是他把一半原因都归咎于他不太在意私人空间。他也不确定。

“我时常不知道他是讨厌我，还是觉得戏弄我很有趣。” 日向抱怨道。日向想，无论是在球场里还是球场外，宫侑都喜欢游戏。

“不能是两者兼有吗? ” 研磨问他，日向几乎能感应到他在耸肩。

“我希望不是。”

“他可能很担心，”研磨通过电话里告诉他，日向皱起了鼻子。

“担心什么? ”

“担心你不喜欢他的托球。”

“什么? 我很喜欢它们。宫侑桑是一个非常优秀的二传手。”

“是的，但是你打了三年影山飞雄的托球，即使是像宫侑这样的球员也会觉得被威胁。”

日向没有提到在那三年里，他和影山都只是瘦弱的孩子，一边摸索着了解彼此一边打着比赛。他见过影山一头撞上玻璃门的样子，因为自动售货机坏了大发脾气的样子，还有，在他家度过了一个被电子游戏完全充斥遗忘了学习的漫长夜晚后，一头栽下楼梯的样子。

他也没有提到宫侑凭借自己的努力成为了全国的顶级球员之一这件事。

“他不用担心这个，” 日向说，把脸埋在胳膊里。“影山飞雄不是唯一一个能托球给我扣的人。”

即使研磨对这个话题有其他想法，他也没有主动接话。相反，话题转向了电子游戏领域，这个问题在想出如何解决之前就被放弃了。也许这样更好。

宫侑不知道他的队友是否把他的利益在心上，他们是好管闲事的混蛋，或者他们只是闲得无聊。又或者是上述的集合。不管怎样，当其中两个人把他堵在自己公寓里，双手插兜，看上去像是某种糟糕的黑手党模仿者时，他忍不住哼了一声。真差劲，他们都还在上高中还是什么的？

“你表现得像个混蛋，”佐久早告诉他。“比平时更像。”

“谢谢，”他回答，靠在厨房柜台上。他知道自己表现得像个混蛋，因为说实话，他本身就是个混蛋。但他并不在乎。

“不用谢，我们知道为什么，”木兔得意地补充道。

“是这样吗? ” 宫侑一边喝着水，没有移开目光，以此表现出他的漠不关心。

“因为你爱上了翔阳，”他自信地说。宫侑呛住了。

十六岁的日向翔阳热爱排球胜过一切。他在这项运动中并不是最优秀的，远远不是，但是他可以成为最优秀的，他知道这一点。

他还年轻，柔软而可塑，这留给了他生长的空间，同时，在正确的地方坚韧而毫不动摇，这让他的骨骼受到疼痛与煎熬。

日向在他的领域并不是最优秀的，但是他已经非常接近了，他能感觉到。

十五岁的影山飞雄刚升入高一，就开始被另一个讨厌的 (因为他很惹人烦，很吵，而且不知道从那个角落蹦出来，什么鬼)，精力旺盛的，有着一头橙色头发的一年生牵着鼻子走，虽然嘴上不承认，但是他有点喜欢这样。

他们总是吵架。他们甚至在递交入社申请表之前就开始吵架了。有些人会窃笑，指指点点，说一些诸如噢，看，他们又在吵架，真像一对老夫老妻一样之类的话，但是他们有一点错了，球队里已经有一对老夫老妻了，而那并不是他们。然而，他们仍然经常待在一起，经常起争执，日向总是像太阳一样明亮、炽热而灿烂地燃烧，对此，影山无法抗拒，所以这些闲话一定有其意义。

_你想要什么，白痴。_

_我要更高，更快，更强，我要你给我的一切。_

他会给他想要的任何东西，无论多高，多快，因为影山飞雄托球是为了取悦: 他的准头该死的优秀，有一段时间，日向翔阳因此而雀跃。

但这没有持续太久。

有这样一个故事，一个男孩想要逃离一个叫克里特岛的小岛。他戴上一对他的父亲亲手用羽毛、金子和蜡做成的翅膀，但当他飞上天空时，他的骄傲自大占了上风。他飞得离太阳太近了，他的父亲亲眼看着那对美丽的人造翅膀融化。男孩掉了下来。死在海里。

那只是一个故事。这才是事实: 你离太阳越近，空气就变得越冷。依凭着风向，伊卡洛斯应该本该毫发无伤。尽管他的野心和傲慢会成为阻碍，但他本可以成功的。

为什么？

很简单，他有翅膀，他能飞。

告诉你一件事: 所有人都试图在他身上找到影山飞雄的影子，他们期待着，伸长了脖子，只为能瞥到一眼。他离开日本是因为他需要寻找自我，日向宣称，而他周围的人都对此或多或少地发出嘲笑，因为，难道日向这样的人会失去自我吗？难道他会放过每一个向所有人宣告他的存在的机会吗？

日本之所以离开日本，是因为他的自我中埋藏得很深某些部分，甚至比像玻璃一样嵌入他的身体的影山的碎片还要深。在世界某处，存放着翔阳的全部自我。他只需要找到那个地方。他前往巴西是因为他需要变得更快，更强，更高，只有这样他才能再次见到飞雄。这花费了他两年的时间。

在世界的某个角落，影山飞雄知道这一点，他很担心，但他也为此感到自豪。他常常会厌弃自己，他在高中时代设法远离的黑暗在他最糟糕的时刻悄悄地回到了他身边。影山飞雄再次孤身一人，陪伴他的只有自己的思绪，这从来都不是什么好事。

_他拥有我的一部分，但是我现在是他的一部分，他把我的一部分时刻带在身上，就像——_

_一个负担。_

_我想说的是一颗心脏。_

_我知道你的意思。_

好了，这里是一个插曲:

二十岁的日向住在巴西，这段时间他一直在为思念宫城县而煎熬。他的身体某处酸痛，不是关节或者肌肉，而是内心深处的某个地方，会跳动，会唱出被生生摔碎的悲伤。

太阳悬挂在它永恒的位置上大笑，嘲笑着他已经撕开，正在溃烂的伤口。

_(他爱上了什么事物，他放开了手，然后他会重新振作，等等等等，其余的你都知道了。)_

太阳在空中狂热地燃烧着，不屈不挠，在整个海滩上投下巨大的白色阴影，照耀着了他脚下就像热煤的沙滩，也照耀着海浪，让它们像彩色的玻璃一般闪烁。巴西很热，这是理所当然的。每一天，日向都会大汗淋漓。

独自生活在一个陌生的城市是很危险的——尤其是当你是个来自异国的年轻人，被陌生的事物环绕。里约热内卢总是充满生机，总是能从窗外看到一切，总是在跳着舞，而日向感到一种随之起舞的冲动，就像皮肤下涌起的热流。他打沙滩排球已经半年了。虽然他还不知道，但是今天，他会见到一个老朋友。

及川彻不应该在这里。巴西只是前往阿根廷的一个中转站——他不会在这里呆很久，不过他仍然可以好好享受在这里的时光，打打练习赛，欣赏欣赏风景 (噢，关于他会看到的风景指的是什么，你我都心知肚明。) 这两件事都是轻而易举就能实现的。毫无疑问，这里的海滩美丽无比，它的颜色和律动是如此的充满异域情调，以至于即使是当地人也总会沉浸其中，他们也毫不例外。旅游业是一种有形的、可见的事物，这世上的一切自豪绝不是空穴来风。

(最后一句话有其深意，你会知道的。)

他还不太习惯这个地方，这个地方也没有习惯他——他 _不是_ 渡边谦，该死的，这些人是种族主义者还是瞎子——这时什么东西吸引了他的眼球，他的注意力移向了一个有点熟悉的矮个子。简直不敢相信。

乌野的10号小不点长大了。他身着粉白相间的紧身背心，在阳光的威力下晒成了棕褐色，而他身处巴西。“认真的吗? ”他用日语大声说道 (他不能戒掉这个习惯，他也不会，因为他为什么要戒掉呢？)

那个不再是男孩的男人目瞪口呆地看向他。

[飞雄ノ■ _ ■ノ ]

快看我在里约碰到了谁！

[点击下载]

IMG_2102.JPG

1.3 MB / 1.3 MB

_[上午10:15]_

_**上午10：20已读** _

“对了，我还没吃晚饭。给我推荐个附近好吃的餐厅吧，”及川彻笑着说。

这时，他才真正地看向了及川，他没有在这个男人身上看到任何那个高中时代的大王者的影子，他看到的是肌肉紧致的身体线条，修长的脖子，仿若经由神之手雕刻的挺拔颧骨。日向凝视着他，然后想着， _我想要_ ，好的， _就是这样_ 。

他们一起吃晚餐，聊天很有趣，这是日向意料之外的。

(他们一起吃午饭，然后是晚饭，最后，他们做爱。)

这是后来发生的事:

“嘿，及川桑？今天早些时候，有那么一分钟——就只有短短的一分钟——我有点沮丧泄气。”一个自白，一个他甚至都不知道自己会说出的自白，因为这听起来太像他认输了。接着，他振奋起来。“但是看到你，我的心情变得超级特别无敌好，谢谢你! ”

及川听了，扬起了眉毛。“哦？那就请我吃午饭吧。”要想抓住男人的心，必须先抓住他的胃，不是吗？日向没有这个意图，但是没关系。其他结果也不错。

首先，是午饭，然后，是——

不必再往下说了。

他已经很久没和田中聊过天了。他们有时会发短信，但是这些天，他们都太忙了，没有时间好好坐下来交谈，但是日向待在巴西的时间还没有长到可以遗忘对日本的思念。所以当田中主动提出视频通话时，他立马同意了。

网络质量一开始非常糟糕，在最初的五分钟里，田中的脸只是一片时动时静的模糊色彩。终于，当他们可以辨认出对方的面孔，并且音频只会偶尔断开时，日向开始倾吐这一周他是怎么过的。他说的都是些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，但这对他来说已经足够了。

“你绝对猜不到我遇见了谁! ”

“谁? ”

“大王者！我根本不知道他会来巴西，但他看到我也很惊讶! ”日向笑了。“我们一起打了沙滩排球。不过他暂时还不是很擅长，但我相信他会进步的。”

“哇噢......你们一起打了沙排? ”

“是啊，然后他带我去吃了饭。”

“他......他请你吃饭了? ”

“就几次。”日向犹豫了一下。“好吧，其实一个整星期都是这样，但这主要是因为我们在训练完后会超级饿，而且各付一半的话也更省钱。”

“等等，这么说你一直以来都和他一起吃饭？在你和他打了一整天的排球之后？一个星期都是这样? ”

“除此之外——我们还做了其他事。”

也许是因为日向的脸红得太厉害了，又也许是因为田中变得更加敏锐了，不管是为什么，直接说出口都不是个好主意。

“日向。”

“什么? ”

“告诉我你没有。”

“我......没有? ”

“你和及川上床了? ”田中嘶嘶地说，他的眼睛鼓了起来。“及川彻? 高中的那个? 那个及川? 一整周? ”

我们也不认识其他及川啊，日向想，但抑制住了话头。

“只有一次。”日向坚持说，本能地警觉起来，他说完就立马心虚了，因为这是谎言。其实，根本不止一次，而是连续一周。说实话，他已经数不清总共有几次了。“这没什么大不了的。”

“没什么大不了的? ”

“嗯，” 日向附和。“你的脸为什么在发紫? ”他又看不清了。屏幕似乎又出故障了。“需要我给清水桑打电话吗? ”

”我......我......”

“龙之介? ”

“我只是不知道我该说什么! ”

尽管他声称自己不知道该说什么，他还是对日向大吼大叫了二十五分钟。

这个故事的简短版本是这样的:

日向翔阳，从前乌野的10号，和大王者及川彻 (岩泉一口中的垃圾川，他最好也是最讨厌的朋友) 打了一周沙滩排球。及川重新明白了这项运动的基础，重新了解了自己，并重新记起了他对排球的热爱。另一方面，日向则感觉自己没那么孤独了。

日向发现他无趣的室友佩德罗在看海贼王，这是一个令人雀跃的时刻。佩德罗递出了他的橄榄枝: 葡语版的火影忍者和我的英雄学院。

日向和及川打了更多场排球。日向托球，他们赢比赛，他们经常一起吃饭。一切都很有趣。在他们度过的某些时间里，他们睡在同一张床上，但那不是重点。

当然，这段时光没有持续太久。及川属于阿根廷，日向（目前）属于沙滩。当及川跟他道别的时候，他不忘加上一句威胁——他当然会这样做，他会打败所有人，然后他也会打败日向，等等等等。然而，日向从善如流地接受了，并热情地与他握手。

“好吧，照顾好自己，小不点，” 及川说，他是真心的。接着，他小心地停顿了一下，补充道: “翔阳，”只为看对方的眼睛亮了起来。

插曲结束。

真的。

_“你为什么不试着问问那个人呢? 他的技术真的很好，在他的空闲时间，他会和任何人搭档。”_

_“你是忍者翔阳吗? ”_

_“我? ”_

_“请和我搭档! ”_

好的，故事回到现在。

“天啊，小飞雄一定在高中度过了他人生中最美好的时光。”球落在地上，滚出界外。

“啊? ”

“我——” 看到他的表情，宫侑停顿了一下。“我的意思是，你们是怪物组合，不是吗？乌野著名的秘密武器? ”

“是的。”没有必要否认这一点，尽管日向体内的诚实的部分在强烈反对着; 乌野是一个团队。他们才华横溢，意志坚定，而且爱着彼此，这几乎足以让他们在全国赛上取得许多胜利。但也就仅此而已。

“你是影山飞雄最强大的武器，” 宫侑坚定但轻蔑地说。他用的是现在时。日向变得紧张起来。“也是最强大的队友和最强大的敌人” 宫侑耸耸肩，这句话似曾相识。“每个人都知道球场上的竞争会让人血脉贲张，不是吗？你们让彼此成为了现在的样子。但他说到底只是一个人类罢了，对吗? ”他仔细地观察着日向，好像在等待后者的认同。“如果你能为他做到这些，那么想象一下你能为我们做什么。”

好吧，也许经过这么长时间之后 日向仍然还把他放在心上。初次相遇以来，宫氏兄弟打败过他们一次，如今再次和兄弟中明显更粗鲁更小气的那位近距离接触，他不禁感到血管里有种滚烫的刺痛感，让他的脸色渐渐变红。这种感觉是怨恨吗？

不，不是这样的。他以前也有过这种感觉，不过是在不同的情况下，在某些特定的人面前。每当他像这样无缘无故地激动起来，他的反应总是一股脑地爆发出来。他深吸了一口气。

“我学到了很多，” 日向说，“你也教了我很多。”

“这就是你对我的看法吗? ”

“当然。”

“我教你的东西跟他一样多吗? ”

“我还不知道。”

“知道了就告诉我。”

“你是故意这么做的吗? ” 日向质问。他们的脸比起几秒钟之前贴得更近了。

“我让你不高兴了吗? ”

“你——”

宫侑看起来很满意。“继续，”他冷笑着，“不要看在我的面子上忍耐。”不要忍耐，翔阳，不要在我面前忍耐，他想。

“你让我震惊，” 日向妥协了，而宫侑情不自禁地因为这句赞美而得意起来，然后日向继续说了下去，“你选择坚持不懈地扮演一个混蛋这件事让我震惊。”

翔阳说出这句话的时候带着一种粗鲁的天真，一种不假思索的诚实，就像一个孩子会大声宣称街上一个不修边幅的男人非常丑陋，或者告诉一个比他年长的姐姐她的额头上长了青春痘。

“这样啊。”

“是这样。”

“现在不是告诉你我喜欢你的好时机，对吧? ”

“不是，绝对不是。”

“嗯，站到那条线上，我想试试一个新招数。”

日向做了个梦，他在一张不属于他的床上醒来，发现有些不对劲。

在梦里，他从床上跳了起来，用一种不太像他的凶猛方式掀开被子，然后转过身摇醒了他身边的人。

“醒醒，”他怒吼着，像动物一样狂暴，跺着脚走开。他怒气冲冲地把百叶窗打开，用他刚才还没有聚集起来的力气把最近的窗户猛地拉开——他一直在气头上，闹着别扭，在沉默中咆哮。

“去吧，翔阳君，”床上传来一个声音。“杀了他。他还活着，但他可能已经死了，只要你真的爱他，那就无所谓了，对吧? ”

日向在窗户边挣扎了一会儿，然后窗户终于滑开，砰地一声撞到了上面的窗框上，格格作响——宫侑大叫着抗议，但被他无视了——明亮的光线，真正的光线，倾泻在了他们的脸上，几乎让他们两人短暂失明了一瞬。

他的视野开始变得模糊，这时梦境也结束了。

在木兔和佐久早把他堵在自己的厨房之前，这种奇怪的愤怒情绪的暂时缺席让他首先意识到这一点; 也许是因为他生来就是要在球场上大杀四方，而不是温存实力的，所以他毫发无伤的情况变得不再自然了。尽管如此，当他发现他整个练习期间耳边都充斥着日向的喊叫，比如高呼着木兔的名字时，宫侑一次也没有产生说出 _他妈的闭嘴，翔阳_ 的冲动，他想——

这可能不太妙。

日向是一束阳光，一捧火焰，一场无意识的侵略。他有时会忘记宫侑的讨人厌的脾气 (这是件不幸的事，但是也是在逐渐了解宫侑后必然会出现的负面结果) ，而是会看着宫侑比赛，眼神闪亮，就像第一次看到烟花的小孩子一样。宫侑认为这太棒了，有人可以如此投入地看他比赛，以至于完全不记得他在场上和场下都是一个混蛋。

有时候，日向走起路来好像脚上安了弹簧，好像他有无穷无尽的能量。能来到这里，日向欣喜若狂，他可以看出来，而且日向表现得也很明显。他总是像个疯子一样咧着嘴笑，在快乐和疯狂之间切换，当有人施展了厉害的招数，他会跳过去抓住他们摇晃，兴奋地喋喋不休。

现在，宫侑可以猜出，他的能量是如何拉着乌野往上飞的。宫侑记得他们闪闪发光的高中生活，他记得影山飞雄，仿佛屁股里插了棍子的伪君子，一点幽默感都没有，但他拥有着世界上最有趣的攻手。宫侑在他们第一次比赛后说出的那句话是认真的——他真的相信他会再次见到小飞雄，相信他会成为职业选手，他们会在一个不可脱离的循环里再次相遇，他真的相信总有一天他会给橙发小不点托球。

为什么? 因为他想。

【白痴治】

所以，我听说你喜欢那个小不点。

我本应觉得惊讶，但这并不是什么新闻了，你不觉得吗？

_[上午10:15]_

滚开

_[上午11:12]_

他是不是很快就会来见爸爸妈妈了？

_[上午11:20]_

_**上午11:40已读** _

每个人都有梦魔，和内心空荡的一角。对于宫侑来说，那是他的兄弟，那个在他们很小的时候就承诺永远不离开他，永远要做他的搭档的兄弟。看看最后他变成什么样子了。

他沉思着，翔阳和小飞雄可能已经有彼此了。宫侑有点好奇，只是有点，这会如何影响作为球员和人类的他们 (这两者并没有什么区别，不是吗?) 但是他并没有想太多，因为宫侑还有其他事要做——打排球，惹恼别人，做一大碗拉面，闭着眼睛发短信——而这些事情中最重要的就是能够与时俱进。

_飞雄，看看现在是谁在给他托球？_

_这重要吗？_

_呃，废话，当然了。_

_你到底是什么意思？_

因为我承诺过，当然了，我是个混蛋，但我遵守我的承诺。

他们的快攻变得更加完美，比起那个许多年前诞生，但很快就被抛弃的那个 (他抛弃了它，连同其他两件事物，但他永远不会忘记它。刻意遗忘不是他的本性)，这一个是迥然不同的，它仍不稳定，但它带着变得日向更高，更快，更远，比他曾经去过的所有地方都远。

这感觉像是一种解脱，这整个试炼在他的一次吸气间落下帷幕，当球击中球场时，他呼出那口气，发出一声巨大的呼哧声。

在场边，奥利弗向他们竖起了大拇指，而他们的教练开始在他的脑海里制定作战计划。

“你看到了吗? !”

“所有人都看到了。”

“你看到它有多快了吗？你刚才整个呜哇一下，然后我嘣得一下，球就唔咻一下！你敢相信吗？”

“我亲眼看到了。”

“宫侑，你——那个——”他灿烂地微笑，光芒四射，“——太厉害了。谢谢你。”他伸出手，抓住他的肩膀，握住他的手，拥抱他，做了所有事。

宫侑没有表现出来，但他欣喜若狂——他认为他完成了不可能的任务。他驾驭了太阳，现在他已经掌握了著名的负节奏快攻，并成功将它塑造成了全新的样子，属于他自己和日向的样子。他抵达了世界之巅。“我可以永远为你托球吗? ”他气喘吁吁地问。

啊，该死。他根本无法掩饰自己实际上有多高兴，至少在翔阳面前他藏不住。他对上翔阳的眼睛，期望对方说点什么。

我情不自禁，翔阳，这就是我的心之所想。

日向也不知道自己应该怎么回应，这让他想起了一些他已经忘记的陈旧却美好的事情，一些他从一开始就没有拥有过的东西。

他检查他的手掌，发现它是鲜红色的。

更衣室里只有他们两人，日向的心情很好，直到宫侑决定开口。

“这就是人们恨你的原因吗，宫侑桑? ”

“当然不是，” 宫侑双手合十，看起来很受伤。“但真正的朋友非常难得，难道你不觉得吗? ”

“哦，真的吗? ”日向，这个走到哪里都能交上朋友的人问， “所以你就想对他们说什么就说什么，想对他们做什么就做什么，而他们会永远怨恨你，这对你来说不要紧吗? ”

“我不在乎。如果是命中注定，那个人总会回到你身边。”

“真的吗? ”

“真的。”

“你是在说上个月你把手指卡在了野餐长椅里，但是不好意思打电话给消防队让他们锯开长椅，所以你发求救短信给木兔，但是你忘了告诉他带润滑剂来，所以当他到达的时候，他只是往你的手指上吐了口唾沫，然后开始大力拉扯你的手那件事吗? ”

“他把这件事告诉你了? ”

“是的，你在是说这个吗? ”

“是的，就是它。”

“好吧。” 日向转过身，朝自己的柜子走去。

“你要去哪里? ” 宫侑在后面喊道。

“去穿衣服! ”

宫侑发现自己在喃喃自语，“不，别穿。” ，然后他猛地用手捂住嘴。

“什么? ”

宫侑小心翼翼地放下手。

“我说，这之后你想去我那儿吗? ”他犹豫了一下，掂量了一下周围的环境。看到日向警惕的表情，他猜大多数人不喜欢在更衣室里被邀请。好吧，也许他可以再等等。

但是，日向有点同情他。“那先请我吃晚饭。”

“没问题。”

他们一起去吃晚饭，日向根据他观察菜单的时间猜测他以前从未来过这里。没关系，日向说，这对我们俩来说都是一次冒险，然后他立刻从甜点菜单上点了一份巧克力冰淇淋作为他的主菜。

霞多丽酒喝到一半的时候，他们开始大笑谈论他们最糟糕的一次接球，把服务员们吓得不轻。 (“有一次，我连续用脸接了两次——”，“这样啊？我曾经把一个家伙踢出了界外，这样我就可以第一个接到球——”) 宫侑张开他那张愚蠢的大嘴巴，说道,

“你知道，在你第一次击败我们之后，我看了你所有比赛的录像，从头到尾，连续一个月。说起来有点尴尬——当我看到重播时，我简直不敢相信。这就像做梦一样。”

“乌野以前的比赛? ” 日向问，声音听起来像是快要窒息的。“影山是个天才。我早就知道了。”

“不，我看的是你，” 宫侑澄清，像一个白痴一样。“我一遍又一遍地看你的扣球，我只是...... 我无法忘记它。我逼着我的队友和我一起练习它之类的。在这件事上治根本甩不掉我，因为他是唯一一个可以快到可以打我的托球的人。我承认球队很棒，但你才是值得我关注的人。其实，我觉得我已经爱上你两个星期了，大概吧，哈哈哈......呵呵呵......”当他意识到自己说了什么时，声音逐渐变小了。“噢。”

“你的第一个提议还有效吗? ”

“什么? ”

“去你那儿，” 日向补充，“你问我是否愿意去你那儿。”

十六岁的影山飞雄不是一个性欲旺盛的人。并不是说他讨厌性爱，或者其他什么事——他就像任何一个正常人那样喜欢性爱，行了吧？只是他总是忙于思考排球，以至于他的脑子没有空间留给其他东西。早餐时他在想排球，午餐时他在想排球，练习时他在想排球，晚餐时他在想排球，一刻不停。在他的认知种，性爱，在很长一段时间里，都是一个抽象的、遥远的事物，他根本不用为此感到烦恼。

没有人应该为性爱感到烦恼，不管他们有过很多次，或寥寥几次，或根本没有。不管人们在自己的床上醒来，或者在别人的床上醒来，甚至在借来的床垫上醒来，都是完全没问题的。

最终，影山飞雄仍为性爱烦恼。当然，他是一个十几岁的男孩，也许他比别人晚熟，也许他只是太忙了，但是他的第一次春梦让他受了很大刺激。这场梦出自本能，发乎内心，充斥着奇异的感觉和支离破碎的画面，让他觉得一会儿火热，一会儿冰冷，而他得到的解脱一点也不令人满足。在梦中，他的双手紧紧抓住浓密的橙色发丝，当他释放时，他凝视着一张他无比熟悉的潮红的脸。

当他醒来时，他好奇着这意味着什么。

他吃完早饭，去上学，然后练习。很久之后，他终于意识到了。从此，他开始烦恼。

他们一起跌入床中。无比自然。

你爱上我了吗？他问道，他手上动作缱绻，握着日向晃动的臀部。他收获了日向一个热烈的深吻，他急切地侵入，与日向共享着呼吸。

日向的臀部贴上宫侑赤裸的大腿，指尖轻点着他的皮肤，这是一个全球通用的暗号: 开始吧，我准备好了。

_你能爱我吗？_

_我能，如果我努力尝试的话。_

_那么你会吗? 为了我？_

没有回答。

后来的事是这样的:

“侑? ”

“怎么了，翔阳君? ”回应他的一声低吟，日向忍不住用手背拍了拍那个宽阔的肩膀。虽然只是轻轻一击，但是宫侑却猛地抽搐一下，假装很痛的样子，就好像日向狠狠地戳了他的肌肉。“你想说什么? ”他用一只胳膊支撑着自己，慢慢冲日向露出一个懒洋洋的微笑。

日向并不是不解风情的人，他知道什么时候应该表现出感激，他从善如流。

宫侑的肌肉很显眼，尤其是现在; 日向刚才目睹了它在运动中产生的舒张，而现在他看到的是它在床单之中放松的样子。床单被故意搭在腰部，垂到他的臀上，就像一幅文艺复兴时期的油画，把观众的注意力完全吸引到通往他的窄臀之间的某个位置的黑暗而甜蜜的空间。他的胸部被一层薄薄汗水的光泽覆盖着——这景象并不陌生，在一场彻底的训练之后，这景象可以完美融入球队的更衣室里，但是日向从来不善于欺骗自己，宫侑的头发在一次激情的迸发中被熟悉又陌生的手指紧紧抓住而变得凌乱。他的嘴唇更是完全暴露了他们度过了一个多么疯狂的夜晚。体育锻炼并不会让你的头发和嘴唇变成那样，即使是打排球也不会。

你是一个混蛋，日向想，但在这里，你是一幅美丽的画。

宫侑知道日向在想什么，他的眼睛专注地盯着日向的脸，沾沾自喜地看着他欣赏着自己的肉体。

(日向想知道他到底在看什么。)

“哦，拜托，不用谢我了。你自己也不赖。”他的嘴角挑起一个邪笑，隐隐约约地，日向体内的热潮再次升腾，拉扯着他的腹部。宫侑沐浴在余晖中，很少人能看起来像他一样惊艳，说实话，这是一次非常棒的性爱。

“我不这么认为，”日向轻飘飘地提醒他，“鉴于你很多次——”

“啊，这个嘛，那你指望什么呢? 你吓了我一跳，翔阳。我不知道你还有这个本事。”

日向情不自禁地笑了，因为他的本事的比他应该学会的多得多。他在巴西呆了两年，学习如何与陌生人做爱。和别人共享了成百上千个的吻。他在床上征服过一位王者。

“你又来了，再一次低估我。”

“我永远不会低估你。”

那好吧，他想，这大概是实话。

“那天你说了些什么。就是——”日向无法让自然地说完剩下的话——“关于高中。你那么说是什么意思? ”

日向现在不敢说他的名字，至少在此时此地，他不敢说。日向在点上足够圆滑。宫侑凝视着他，他的目光变得严肃。日向屏住了呼吸。

“翔阳，在球场上，你就像——就像一个奇迹。我不知道你来自何方，” 宫侑开始说，而日向对此有很多答案 (我来自混凝土，来自天空，来自山脉，来自巴西的海滩，来自宫城县的影山飞雄从中醒来的梦里; 我是一切的总和。) 但他无法将其中任何一个宣之于口，“但是我不想——不想让你离开。我知道你也不想。如果你能，那个，如果你明白我的意思。”

你不能离开，这就是宫侑的意思。你太明亮，太热烈，你像彗星一样让我们从内而外地燃烧。现在对我们来说已经太迟了，要么爱他们两人，要么谁都不爱。

日向体内的某些东西颤抖着惊醒，警告他集中注意力，这很重要。

“在世界之巅，我们将战无不胜，” 宫侑发誓，某种黑暗而美丽的情感划过他的眼角，在这一刻，他看起来无比强大，他的身心如同大理石般坚不可摧。

“你真是——” 日向打断了他的话，张开嘴想说什么，但宫侑没有捕捉到他剩下的话。这个词已经在他心中栖息了一段时间，有时显现在他的手掌上，有时撞进他的胸腔里，盲目地摸索向他的心脏。而日向从来不擅长无视它们，而现在，他脱口而出和沉默以对的两种冲动正互相僵持着。

“我真是什么? ”

“你真是不可思议，” 日向丢脸地说出了口，脸红了。不过，宫侑似乎对他的回答很是满意的，他咧着嘴笑了，这样的笑容放在其他任何人脸上都会显得十分愚蠢，但这只是为了更加凸显这样一个事实: 即使在这一切之后，他仍然是那么令人恼火又无可否认的英俊。

“是吗? 你真这么认为? ”

“是啊，”他麻木地附和，然后任由宫侑把他压在床单上，饥渴地吻着他的喉结。

他被压在床上，背后贴着一个热得要命但是仍固执地试图把日向嵌进自己的身体中乃至灵魂里的宫侑。房间里充满了他们的断断续续挤出的喘息，吸气，呼气，吸气，呼气，他的呻吟不自觉地冲出喉咙，响彻在空气中。他张开双腿，让宫侑能进得更深，他紧紧地抓着黑暗中的身体，他的肌肤燃烧着。

这次，他没有开口，他也不敢开口。

_无人能敌，_ 他本想说， _有了我，你将无人能敌。_

“那么，你和及川，我说得对吗? ”宫侑明知故犯地越过日向的肩膀，瞥了一眼聊天窗口。日向急忙上滑。

“闭嘴。谁告诉你的? 我没告诉任何人。行了，我们该练习了。”

“嘿，哇噢，等一下，你以为我在讲什么? ”他像只鲨鱼一样咧嘴坏笑，日向仔细地端详了他一阵，然后松了口气，举手示弱。“好吧，我只是在猜测。毕竟，那张自拍得到了无数次转发，你也知道。”

“是啊，两年前的事。”

“我不怪你，”他耸耸肩，“我想我们都得活在当下，不是吗? ”

“我还以为你活在训练中呢，” 日向冷冷地说，“现在是什么改变了你呢? ”

“翔阳君，什么让你这样闷闷不乐? 我有对付负面情绪的办法，你呢? ”

“先对付球再说，快去训练。。”

”今天早上我本来可以用你的手对付对付我的睾——”

日向抬起手扇了一下他的后脑勺，啪。

“嘿! ”

这是街上发生的谈话:

“巴西? 巴西有什么? ”

“沙子，我猜，还有沙滩排球。”

“ _沙滩排球?_ 你傻了吗? 那是一项完全不同的运动! ”

日向愤愤不平地皱起他的鼻子，那样子像一只小猫。“也没有那么不同，”他反驳，“很多球员会暂时转到沙滩排球，当他们回来的时候，就变得完全不一样了。我需要那个。我需要变得更好。”我需要一些不同的东西，但他没有说出口。“当我回来的时候，我会来见你的。我们是这么约定的，对吧？你和我，世界之巅。”

“你现在才告诉我这件事? ”

“现在告诉总比瞒着你强。”

“但， _为什么?_ ”他只能绝望地这样问。你为什么不能留在这里，留在我需要你在的地方。这才是他真正想说的。

“我想去其他地方，影山。我，不能永远待在这里。我不会。你也不会，所以，所以我当然要去其他地方。”

“难道这里对你来说还不够大吗? ”

“不够。”

日向的意思是，比起影山需要他，他更需要这个，而且这不代表着真正意义上的再见，因为他们的归处永远在宫城；这更不代表着永远别离，因为他们仍可以交谈，发短信之类的，但影山不这么认为。无论何时，日向都是乌野的鸦，是他同路回家的伴侣，是让他免于一个人吃午饭的命运的拯救者，是与他一起看着早晨的天空染红山峦的身边人，是他全国比赛的搭档，日向是排球本身，比生命还要伟大的某种存在。

但当翔阳告诉他他要离开的时候，他幡然醒悟，这个地方永远也留不住他。

木兔这辈子第一次没在多管闲事。至少，他努力尝试过了，但是好奇心最终占了上风，他的行动跟他的（自认为的）明智判断完全背道而驰，他大步走进更衣室，猛地把门打开，没有进行任何保护眼睛的措施。他自找的。

”嘿，嘿，嘿，你们在这吵什么——噢——我操，我的眼睛，该死的——”

“滚出去! ”宫侑射向他们的边攻手的怒视让日向怀疑，如果宫侑愿意，他可以只用自己的眼睛杀死他。

更多的队友被木兔窒息般的尖叫声吸引，都陆陆续续地走了过来，但只是停在门口往里张望，好像入口处贴了黄色的胶带。 ** _犯罪现场——请勿进入_** 。日向勉强承认，事情发展到这个地步，虽然很遗憾，但宫侑不能谋杀任何人了。此时此刻，日向有点想自我了尽。

“我? 我只是想换衣服而已! _你才给我滚出去!_ ”

”没看见吗，我们正忙着呢.......”

“我们都有眼睛。”

“更衣室已经被我们占了。”

“放屁。”

“日向! ”木兔叫道，手捂着眼睛，“你还好吧? 那个畜生在伤害你吗? ”

“我......很好。”

“几分钟前他比很好还要好，” 宫侑怒气冲冲地说。 日向咬紧牙关，发出嘶嘶声。他活该。

“滚出去! ”

“你没有权力让我滚出去，这也是我们的更衣室。”

“好吧! 那，那就从他身体里滚出去! ”

“呕，真恶心。”

“我又不是那个在更衣室里做爱的人! ”

“是啊，你想得倒美。”

“不，我没有。我想要你穿上衣服，去别的地方表现你的——你的裸露癖。我——我还要在这换衣服！现在我再也不能在这里换衣服了，因为你们俩像发情的兔子一样在储物柜旁做爱的画面会永远缠着我。”

“那是我的储物柜吗? ”佐久早在他身后低声问，听上去悲痛欲绝。

“不用谢。”

“对不起，圣臣君。”

“真恶心，不要在我还在你身体里的时候用敬语叫他的名字。”

“给我等着，宫侑，你死定了。”

“你需要一个首发二传，你不能换下我。”

“我希望日向把你带回家，像母螳螂一样把你的头吃掉。”

“为什么在你的描述里我是女方? ”

”我的意思是，你才是那个被......”

”嘿，别指着那个......”

“好了，现在，如果你不想看到其他任何你不想看到的东西，你应该停止命令我拔出来，因为——”

“你还能保持住状态吗? 我们在现场啊，大哥。我们都盯着你呢。”

“我知道。”

“......”

“恶心。”

“嘿，伙计们，教练想知道怎么回事，因为他——哦，天哪，搞什么鬼。”

“他还想知道吗? ”

“快从他身体里滚出去！”木兔哀嚎。

“你就不能用客气点的语气请求吗? ”

“我从来没有请求过撞见你们做爱! ”

“滚出去! ”日向尖叫，这让周围的人松了口气，除了仍然处于震惊的状态的木兔，他们都脸红了。当日向再次张开嘴时，他盲目地摸索着离他最近的储物柜，抓起他的水瓶，用尽全力把它扔向门口。

它狠狠地撞上了门框，空心的金属撞击着金属，发出一声巨响，木兔只好大叫，“我马上滚，我马上滚! ”然后跑了出去，日向如释重负，终于放松下来，跌在长椅上，小臂开始疼痛。

宫侑很有风度地等了足够长时间，他的手指在长椅上轻敲着，然后他问道:

“那么，我们能不能从被打断的地方重新开始? ”

啪。

“哎哟! ”

“我们第一次见面时，你说的那些话是什么意思? ”日向把球打往他的方向，宫侑扑向一旁，接住了它。

“嗯? ”他咕哝了一声，球旋转着越过了网。日向本能地后退几步，支撑住自己的身体。

“你问我我是否记得你。”日向皱起了眉头，回忆起自己充满生气的高中排球生涯。“我知道我们和你打过比赛，但是......我不知道怎么说，在我告诉你我不记得你后，你看起来有些沮丧。”球以一声响亮的撞击声落在他的前臂上，然后高高飞回到宫侑的方向，宫侑伸出一只手抓住球，把它牢牢扣在掌心，然后将球夹在在他的胳膊和臀部之间。

“这不是你的错，”宫侑耸耸肩。“我年轻，愤怒，刚刚输了一场比赛。”

“然后呢? ”

“然后你让我看到了光明。你的快攻是如此不可思议——我从来没有见过这样的招数。其他任何人也没有。”

“但之后你不是立即在没有练习的情况下把它复制出来了吗? ” 日向笑着说，不吝啬于称赞。

“不，不算是。我一辈子都在和治一起训练。我们是搭档。”

“就像我和影山一样。”

“不完全是，”他用余光瞥了日向一眼。“但是也有点像。你们刚认识多久，一年？不多不少？这真是......太不可思议了，翔阳。在网的对面时，你变得可怕。那样的扣球意味着信任。这意味着了解。这不是随便两个球员就能做到的。你知道吧。比赛结束之后，也就是我们输了之后，我说，‘翔阳君，总有一天，我会为你托球’ ”他轻笑，像猫儿一样，“我的话成真了，不是吗? ”他大笑，日向沉默了一会儿，思考着。

“宫侑? ”

“什么事，亲爱的? ”

“我很高兴你的话成真了. ”

“嗯，翔阳? ”

“什么事? ”

“如果你不能打排球了，你会怎么做? ”

“我不知道。”

“我也不知道，” 宫侑承认，好像在吐露某个秘密，这一次，当他大笑起来时，日向也加入了他，尽管他对自己有些惊讶。

十七岁的日向翔阳的家太远了。他站在影山家的门阶上颤抖着，拉着对方的袖口，这时，一个念头袭上心头。

“为什么他们从来不在家? ”出于好奇，日向问道，把眼睛里的雨水眨掉。他的头顶被浸透了，他的头发也被雨水打湿，水顺着他的前额和鼻梁流下来，而他甚至没有把头发往后梳的意思。“你见过我妈妈和我妹妹了。但我好像从没见过你父母。不过我知道你有。”

他和影山在赛跑，像往常一样，但天空突然变成了深沉的灰色，大雨倾盆而下，乌云开始翻涌，影山伸手抓住他的手腕，把他拖到一条通往他家的捷径上。

当他们到达时，门紧锁着，窗户漆黑一片，像是能吞下任何生物的深渊巨口。当日向来影山家做客的时候，灯总是关着的; 他会跟着影山穿过客厅，上楼，看着影山一路把灯打开，一边向前走一边唤醒整栋房子。这有点让人伤心。日向想。这房子很大，比他的家大，而且总是很干净，但是有时候这里会让人感觉异常空虚。死气沉沉，毫无生机。

影山转过身，把钥匙插进锁里。“我告诉过你，”他平静地说，“我妈妈现在在国外。”他的头发也是湿了，紧贴在他的脸上，闪着光泽。

“那你爸爸呢? ”

“他在工作。他总是在工作。”影山麻木地回答。这甚至不是敷衍，而是一个简单的陈述，陈述一个事实: 所有的父亲都是缺席的，影山空洞的眼睛这样说。

日向不知道自己为什么这样做，但他伸出手去握住影山的手。空气很冷，从一段距离外他都能隐约听到影山的牙齿在打着颤，咔嗒，咔嗒。他的皮肤也很冷，跟日向一样。影山犹豫了一下，却没有将手抽离。他的另一只手仍然抓着钥匙。前门已经打开了一半，露出一张通向屋中黑暗的嘴，但是他没有进去。在他们身边，雨仍在下。

_我很抱歉。_

_没事的。_

而我的父亲已经死了，这是日向没有说出口的，但他从来都没有缺席过。

日向捏了捏他的手，擦着他的肩膀跨过门槛，影山跟在他身后，锁上了他们背后的门。

好了，到目前为止，故事是这样的，听好了:

宫侑爱上了翔阳。另一个人也爱上了翔阳。但地球将永远旋转下去，直到世界毁灭，到那时，一切都不再重要了。而翔阳爱上了——好吧，此时此刻，这也并不重要。

翔阳不看爱情小说，也不信那些肉麻的屁话。他喜欢热血动画——火影忍者，龙珠，诸如此类。不是说这两部动画里没有爱情的存在: 实际上火影忍者是两个男孩之间的爱情故事，按理说他们应该憎恨彼此，却做不到，所以最终，他们向彼此坦白心迹。显而易见。不过，对于一些观众来说，这些都是不能放在明面上的潜台词。日向现在可以读懂葡萄牙语、西班牙语、英语和日语，但不知何故，他永远也读不懂潜台词。

另一方面，宫侑却能对潜台词了如指掌，对暗中嘲讽炉火纯青，尽管他看的爱情小说也少得可怜。日向不是那种对爱慕者的追求懵懵懂懂的迷糊少女 (第一，日向是一名运动员，他不可能晕乎。其次，他能读懂大多数的心思，他只是不知道该怎么回应) ，但是在他们两个人之间，宫侑才是那个时时刻刻——这么说吧——用他相当出色的分析技巧来揣测形势的人。

嗯，他想。那好吧。看来事情就是这样的。真是——令人失望，但是他能接受这个。

如果他不能拥有日向的全部，他不介意爱着只有一半的他。他得到一半的爱，而另一半的爱在——这个嘛，将由日向来决定。

宫侑闲庭信步地走过来，胳膊肘搭在翔阳的肩膀上，他眯着眼，投来一个不为所动的眼神，但影山可以将其解读为别的东西。“小飞雄。你能不能不要找我的副攻手的茬? ”

影山有种想要殴打什么的冲动。比如球，让它狠狠砸在对方场地上——如果没有，打中宫侑那张得意洋洋的脸也是不错的安慰奖。

“我没有找他的茬，是 _他先找了我的茬_ 。”影山加重了后一句话的语气，满意地看到他英俊的脸因为烦躁而抽搐。

阿德勒，一分，黑狼，零分。

告诉你一件关于排球比赛的事情: 它是肾上腺素的冲击，野蛮的喜悦和沸腾的血液组成的，让他的心脏以令人眩晕的、野兽般的欢快节奏搏动，它一层层剥去他的外壳，直到他的骨与灵魂袒露在球场中央。很多人都说日向是一只充满无限活力的精灵，有着纯粹的运动精神和坚强的意志力，他需要做的只是集中注意力。

网对面站着许多巨人。尼古拉斯 · 罗梅罗就是其中之一。还有影山飞雄，星海光来，索科夫。

日向没有发出咆哮，但是他已经化身成某种似人非人的存在了，天生本能和后天练习的结果沉淀在他的体内。当哨声响起时，他将会蹬地起飞，速度比眼睛能所捕捉到的更快，高高跃向空中。这是场一石二鸟的战斗，既是在地面战斗，也是在天空飞翔。事情将会变得很有趣。

打过蜡的地面反射着体育馆闪耀灿烂的灯光，就像阳光一样炽热。

你曾经是只乌鸦。

那现在呢? 你现在是什么，翔阳？

观众们的欢呼声回荡在身旁，震耳欲聋，他的胸膛嗡嗡作响地悸动。

MSBY，他们吼叫着，黑狼，黑狼。

日向以前直面过巨人。

十六岁时，他稳稳矗立在一个比他高27厘米的巨人面前。

_我是混凝土出身的日向翔阳_ ，日向对巨人宣称，他是认真的。日向只会说出他所坚信的，因为它们像火一样在他体内燃烧，每个日夜，永不熄灭。有时候它像战争的呐喊， _不自由，毋宁死_ ，但有时候它像真理一样被脱口说出，因为它存在，所以它合理。

他想起了从人行道上的裂缝中钻出的绿色野草，它们夹在坚硬的物质之间，存活的机会是如此渺茫，但它们仍不放弃汲取阳光。他想象着他脚下的大地猛然收缩，而他仍在生长，紧捏着影山运动服的一角，听到排球猛击地面后反弹回空中的声音，弹上，弹下，最后滚到任何地方。

我会打败你，然后参加全国大赛，他说。在牛岛看来，这是一句满载着许多特质的宣言: 天真、傲慢和充满希望。

多么愚蠢。

但对于日向，甚至对于飞雄来说，其中所蕴含着清晰又隐秘的真实。

毕竟，这就是事实。贫瘠的生命从混凝土中努力生长。

他瞥了一眼网对面影山的脸，有那么一瞬间，他胸中某种熟悉的感觉涌了上来，他就在这里，鲜活地站在面前。他不知道是谁先伸出了手——也许是他们两人同时——但是他们的手越过网下，紧紧地握在一起，就像一个挑衅。或是一个承诺。

飞雄的脸离得很近，非常近，观众们都在尖叫，他不知道为什么。

如果日向是一个真正意义上的浪漫主义者，他会称其为象牙白，但事实上，飞雄的脸只是震惊的空白，因为难以置信和另一种不可言说的情绪而松弛。

有那么一个短暂而神奇的瞬间，那看起来像是哀伤，他似乎很痛苦。

很多年以前，当影山飞雄还是个被称作球场上的国王的少年时，他曾转过身凝视着日向，问道， _征服世界需要付出什么？_

现在是2018年，而日向终于能够回应: _飞翔需要付出什么？_

在他右边，宫侑正在热身。首先，他想，我们必须好好打一个招呼。

他把自己的一块灵魂附在排球上，然后把球高高抛往空中。

日向大步向前，在球下落的途中击中了它。

可恶的沙子，当日向挣脱重力，以匹敌子弹的速度把球猛击到地板上时，影山愤恨地这样想。

日向在球场对面朝他露出雀跃的微笑。他们四周看台上的观众都在嘶哑着嗓子尖叫，因为这就是他们来到这想看到的东西。在他旁边，宫侑正得瑟得不行，他看上去如此自鸣得意。

神啊，影山想，我恨沙子。

“嘿，我觉得那家伙看起来很眼熟。只有我发现了吗...... ? ”世界顶级王牌，尼古拉斯 · 罗梅罗，充满敬畏地开口。“他不就是忍者翔阳吗? ”罗梅罗低声说，指向他身后的位置。

影山僵住了，他旁边的牛岛眨了眨眼睛，对牛岛来说，这个动作已经足够情感外露了。罗梅罗误解了他们茫然的眼神。

“什么？你们没听说过忍者翔阳吗？你们是日本人，怎么会不认识他呢? ”他大声质问，影山忍住了翻白眼的冲动。“我儿子说他想打沙滩排球，全是因为他在电视上看了他! ”罗梅罗一股脑地说，影山心中涌起了类似于骄傲、嫉妒和占有欲某种情感，一种他以为自己高中毕业后就已经将它扼杀了的情感。牛岛的眼睛扫过他，停留了一秒钟，影山无视了他，但牢牢捕捉到了几个关键词: 日本人，忍者，沙滩，翔阳。

“你说的忍者，是指他最后的弹跳吗? ”

“飞雄，你也注意到了吗? ”罗梅罗激动地问道，影山的内心报以怒视，因为那可是日向翔阳，乌野最强的诱饵。

也是他每周至少发三次短信，每月一次视频的对象。

当他十六岁的时候，他就爱上了他，自那以后，他也从未停止过爱他——但他没有将这份爱宣之于口。平生第一次，他在朋友家里过夜，就是在日向家卧室地板的多余床垫上。

他是他紧急联系人名单的第三位——同样，他不会把这个宣之于口——实际上，这是不切实际的，因为他们根本没有血缘关系，他们甚至不住在一起 (在过去的两年里，他们甚至不在同一个国家，更不用说同一个家了) ，但如果他出了什么事，他只是自私地想让日向先知道，不管他身处何方。

日向是他的第一个搭档，是他最好的朋友，也是他最大的敌人。他已经好几年没有见到他了，现在他就在网的对面，比从前更具魅力。

他当然注意到了。

但是，他不是唯一一个注意到的人，影山也不会自私到忽视这样一个事实：日向终于和他一起站在了世界舞台上，他属于这儿。不可避免的是，其他人的眼睛也会落在他的身上:黑狼的21号是一个不容小觑的奇迹，令人敬畏又钦慕。

事实上，尼古拉斯 · 罗梅罗认出了他的真面目 (而世界也会认出他的真面目)，影山忍不住咬紧牙关——试图做个鬼脸或露出微笑，他无法抉择。

即使在世界之巅，日向的魅力都让人无法抗拒。

但他也不会将这个宣之于口。

好的，是时候再来一次中场休息了:

夏天快要到了。夏天是离别，是着树上知了歌唱的声音，是甜蜜的冰淇淋滴在手腕上的粘腻，是剥落的晒斑，是湖边的旅行，也是毕业季。夏天意味着很多痛苦的事情，但这里的关键词是 _快要_ 。夏天还没有到来，这才是最重要的。今天练习结束了，大地准备收拾东西回家，这时他感到脖子后面被轻拍了一下。他转过身来，看到了一头灰金色的头发和一张露出一副无辜表情的脸，这立马让他举手投降了。

“日向有一个问题，”菅无辜地告诉他，一只手牢牢地放在日向的肩膀上。这幅景象有点不对劲——大地说不清楚。日向看起来有点过于焦虑了。而菅看起来很紧绷。

“什么问题? ”他不禁感到疲惫，菅几乎是一把日向推向了他。

“啊，我想由你向他解释是最合适的，大地。”他的高年级同辈给了他出一个天使般的完美微笑，比蜜糖还甜美。这没什么不寻常的。“我在门口等你，”他补充道，然后轻快地转过身，以一种小跑的节奏回到体育馆门口。大地皱着眉头看着他走开。真可疑，他想，但他的注意力又突然转回到日向到上。因为后者正在扭动他的衬衫下摆，看上去既胆怯又难受。

“好吧，”他提醒道。“有什么不对劲吗？”

“没什么，我只是——我只是有个问题。”

“关于......排球? ”

“不是，” 日向承认，他终于迈出了第一步，“是关于这个星期发生的一件事情，关于另一个男孩，球滚了街上但他不愿意把球还给我。当时我正走在回家路上时，球掉了，然后他捡了起来，挥舞着它，所以我开始大叫，不停地要求他把球还给我，然后他说，‘除非你给我口，小矮子’ ，然后把球扔进了沟里。”

“我的天啊。让我猜猜，所以这就是为什么影山今天来训练的时候变成了熊猫眼，对吧? ”大地几乎笑了出声——他可以想象影山的脸在一眨眼的功夫里从恼火变成生气再变成狂怒，还有另一个男孩意识到自己惹错了人时脸上的恐惧。

_“他说了‘给我口，矮子’...... ”_

是的，这就够让影山大怒了。他不得不在之后找影山谈谈打架的坏处，即使是在校外，还有排球部的信誉，还有为其他人树立榜样的重要性，但是现在，大地完全理解他。

“是啊...... ”

“那么，是什么在困扰你? ”

“嗯，说实话，每句话都让我很困惑。影山不愿向我解释，我试着问月岛，但我更加糊涂了。”大地正绞尽脑汁呢。“大地? ”

“什么事，日向? ”

“什么是口交? ”日向以一种完全天真无邪的表情问道，而大地突然明白了方才菅脸上强装镇定的表情的意思。

“噢，我的老天爷。”菅，你这个混蛋。他几乎可以发誓他听到了门边的角落传来一声咯咯的笑声。老天也救不了他。

“旭，过来。”

“队长? ”这个三年生走过来。他的眼神跟那些知道自己濒临死亡的动物没有任何区别。大地叹了口气，用食指和拇指捏了捏鼻梁。他知道自己的父亲会做一模一样的事。天啊，他已经开始老了。至少他知道自己变得更懦弱了。

“我去门口跟菅碰头。你能不能，呃，帮我给日向解释一件事? ”大地命令道。而不是询问。“我会很快的，然后......然后你就可以回去了。”旭咽了咽口水，日向的重心从一只脚换到另一只脚，大地逃离了现场。

当他到达门边时，菅递给他的令人生畏的眼神——你也算是队长吗——几乎让他后悔自己的作出的决定。只是几乎。

我们已经知道了什么呢？

好吧，至少三件事——第一件事就是，如果影山想的话，他会变得保护欲十足。影山，这个经常忙于压抑情绪，不愿意和普通人打交道的男孩，在十五岁的时卷入了一场打斗，因为除他之外的某个人威胁了日向，而他极度不爽那些屁话。当然，他在这场麻烦中收获了一只熊猫眼，但是你真该看看另一个人，那人的的鼻子断了，这就是下场。

第二件事，如果菅想的话，他可以变得十分邪恶，不过大地很喜欢这一点。只是偶尔。

第三件事，尽管大地是球队的爹地，但他宁愿咬掉自己的拇指，也不愿意和任何后辈公开谈论性。这时就轮到旭发挥作用了，他将承担那些妈咪让爹地做的脏活儿。

这些事都不是坏事。但是我们现在知道什么呢? 至少还有三件事。

日向对性的懵懂无知不会持续太久。影山的占有欲在作祟，他被伤害了，就像一只困在笼中被踢了太多次的野兽。菅原，一旦醉了，就会滔滔不绝。

而跟以前一样，大地会因此煎熬。

“现在想想，他都长这么大了，”菅靠在大地的肩上哭哭啼啼地说，“我太骄傲了。”乌野的前队长只是点点头表示同意，对菅表露出的欣慰报以微笑。他的话在这样的团聚中再合适不过了，因为这是多年来乌野的乌鸦们第一次在日本团聚。这次聚会足以让他们飞出各自的巢穴来到这里。

虽然菅很少喝酒，但他的酒量可不小，而且奇怪的是，在所有的夜晚中，只有今晚他喝得比平时更多。他的四肢瘫软，最不幸的是，他的嘴巴也松了。他继续发表着讲话，比大地预想的还要大胆放肆——“首先他在巴西跟及川的激情，然后现在他成了甲级联赛中顶级球队的秘密武器。他接下来还会做什么呢，我很好奇...... ”说到最后一句话时他的声音变成了几不可闻的低语，但音量还是足以盖过酒杯的叮当声，传到了坐在另一边的影山耳中，影山的头猛地抬起，那力道足以让他的脖子折断。

“等等，什么? ”影山问。他的眼睛睁得大大的，转过身来面对菅原。“你说什么? ”他重复了一遍，声音很低，几乎是耳语。

一阵沉重而致命的寂静笼罩了桌上的每一个人。无论是队友，朋友还是熟人，他们互相交换着眼神。菅原局促不安地扭动。“我——啊，我不是——”他结结巴巴地说，手指扭在一起，摆出一个看上去有点像祈祷的手势。“没什么。我只是为日向已经经历了这么多而感到骄傲。”听到这样的措辞，他身旁的大地皱起了眉头。

“他说及川和日向上过床，在巴西。”月岛坐在他们旁边的桌子上，百无聊赖地叙述道，但是他眼睛里的闪光显示出他的恶趣味。山口推了他一下，手在自己的脖子附近夸张地划动着。终止话题。终止话题。

“他妈的搞什么鬼。”影山说，菅缓缓摇头，看起来很内疚。

“我是从田中那里听来的，”他略带歉意地告诉他，而被提到的男人朝他投去一个背叛的眼神。影山转向田中，怒目而视。

“他妈的搞什么鬼。”影山说。田中僵住了。

“问日向去，”他脱口而出，“这件事跟我无关。”

影山随便找了个借口离开人群，然后，他打给了日向，铃声响了两声就被日向接了起来: “喂？噢，嗨！大家都在吗？我很抱歉我来不了，但是——”

“你他妈在搞什么鬼。”影山说。

“不好意思，你说什么? ”

然后，另一个肯定不属于日向的声音加入进来，“谁的电话? ”它很模糊，更像背景噪音，但是影山非常善于观察，他能够捕捉到它。

“只是——那个，只是一个老朋友。”日向的声音又响了起来，这次稍微小声了一点，他显然正把手机拿远。但影山在必要的时候可以变得非常敏锐。他仔细地听着。

“那他显然是个粗鲁的家伙。”

“是的。”

“你不是说你的朋友在城里吗? 我以为你跟他们的见面是在早上? ”

“其实是下午。好了，嘘，我在讲电话。”

紧接着，“啊，是小飞雄。真是个惊喜。”

影山挂断了电话。

影山是他的第一个二传。他的第一个敌人。他的第一个搭档。他的第一个——某人。

彼时十七岁的飞雄站在一个空荡荡的体育馆里，日向告诉他，他会陪在他身边，永远，差不多就是那个意思，直到他死去。那天晚上他回到家，躺在床上几个小时都睡不着，脑子里一遍又一遍地回放他的话。

他的话意味着某些事，他的话一定意味着某些事。

难道不是吗？

二十一岁的飞雄不相信鬼魂。

他的爷爷去世很久了，但在那之前，他曾健康善良地活着。

_“你知道吗，飞雄，”_ 他曾经这样说， _“如果你变得非常，非常强，你就能打更多的排球。最优秀的运动员可以打许多许多场排球。如果你变得非常强，我向你保证......一个更好更强的人会为此来到你身边。”_

飞雄不相信鬼魂，但他相信梦魇。时常，那些话会回来找他，徘徊不去，而他选择相信它们，哪怕只是片刻。

在很长一段时间里，影山知道那个人就是日向翔阳，但他不知道自己是从何得知的。

但他是明白的，尽管这种感觉毫无根据，就像一旦孩子的年纪足够大，他们就会无师自通地明白缺席的父亲不会回来，或者一旦士兵经历了足够多，他们就会自然而然地明白自己再也无法归家。他明白，因为日向曾经向他承诺，告诉他，他会和他一起登上世界之巅，于是他相信了他，因为日向从不说谎。这是他的天性。他只说真话。

他的爷爷从未见过日向。但他很想介绍他们认识。他好奇他的爷爷是否也能看得出来，是否也能明白日向，明白飞雄看日向的眼神，然后带着了然的目光问道，啊，这位是？

飞雄可能会这样说，他是日向翔阳，出身混凝土，却长出了翅膀。

宫侑的公寓比日向曾经租过的任何公寓都要大——宫侑为自己准备的住处可以放下三个他在巴西的房子。更神奇的是他竟然没有室友。不过，在没有室友的情况下，他似乎已经养成了裸体走来走去的喜好，但是日向——以及邻居们 (这要看是什么时候) 一点都不介意。

当日向醒来时，四肢松弛，有种懒洋洋的满足感，他伸了个懒腰，揉了揉眼睛，才意识到床边已经变得空荡荡了，只余枕头上的凹痕。接着，一道色彩吸引了他的注意，他爬到床尾，伸长脖子看到了阳台上正从五层楼俯瞰的宫侑。

在晨光中，他是裸体的阿多尼斯，全身的肌肉，理想的比例，仿佛出自雕刻工匠之手。日向关于宫侑最生动的记忆是在黑暗中，在月光从背后洒下他的影子，变成映成床上的黑色轮廓。

但他从没见过宫侑沐浴在强光中的样子。

日向套上一件衬衫——不知道是他的还是宫侑的，但从衬衫领口几乎从他肩膀上滑落的样子来看，日向猜测它属于是后者——然后踮着脚走到了阳台上，加入了他，一只胳膊搭在他的腰上。

下面的街道空无一人。这座城市还没有苏醒过来，此时此刻，他和宫侑是地球上唯一两个生命，在寂静中依偎着彼此。他向阳台边缘微微探出头，呼吸着早晨的空气。

_等等，白痴。_

_干嘛？_

_时间只过了三年。但给我的感觉远远不止。我希望你能留下。_

_飞雄，这不公平。_

_就——就只是再等等，求你了，我以为你会等的。_

_什么？_

_我们本来可以等的，不是吗？_

_~~你丢下我参加了奥运会，~~ 你不能让我等你，至少现在不行。_

这很公平。

这是发生在阳台上的一段对话:

“你知道吧，翔阳，我不会生气的。”

“啊? ”

“如果我的兄弟重回排球比赛，” 宫侑谨慎地说，斟字酌句，“即使过了这么久，我仍然不会放弃希望。”日向似乎好像不太相信他所听到的。而宫侑也很难相信这是他所说出的话。

“这不是一回事。”

“的确不是，”他同意，“但我希望过了这么久之后，你至少能从我这里学到点什么。”

【呆子翔阳】

你想跟我出来喝杯咖啡吗

_[下午6：10]_

当然！

几点

_[下午6:14]_

3小时后

沿着街道走

有砖墙的那家，绿色的

待会见

_[下午6:18]_

日向并不喝咖啡。他每天已经足够精神了，而且他从过去的经验中总结出，多余的咖啡因或糖分有可能让他抖擞到能一蹦十尺高。影山清楚这一点，所以他选择咖啡的原因扑朔迷离。也许他还在为昨晚的事闹别扭。也许他想毒死他。

又或者，这是飞雄脑海里出现的的第一根橄榄枝。这人真是比砖头还要蠢笨。这里排的队长得诡异，日向看了最后一眼，然后直直走向一张空桌子。至少这里的气氛还不错——尽管顾客很多，但还算安静。背景乐低沉地回荡着，温柔而舒缓。或许在其他日子里，他会认为它能让人平静下来，但不是今天。“笨蛋影山，” 日向喃喃自语，“让我紧张。混蛋。我打赌他是故意的。”

“不好意思，你说什么? ”

他抬起头。说曹操曹操到，他就在面前，一脸恼火和困惑。影山和两样东西总是紧密相连的。说到这，他手里正拿着两个杯子，一只臂弯里托着一个小纸袋。影山不喜欢司康饼，尤其是咖啡连锁店里廉价的那种。他给日向买了咖啡和糕点——多么周到啊，飞雄——而现在他正怒视着日向，因为日向还没有坐下。

日向正忙着盯着他看呢。

他脑海里蹦出的第一件事是他的发型变了。他昨天，在比赛中，甚至远在那之前都有印象，但是现在影山站在离他只有一张桌子那么远的地方，他的发型绝对不一样了。他现在还不能取笑他——时机不对，而且，影山看起来很英俊。

“我给你买了——”他唐突地把纸杯塞给他——“热巧克力。还有橱窗里卖的点心。如果你饿了的话。”日向接过袋子坐了下来。

“谢谢你，影山。”

“日向。”

“叫我干嘛。” 日向抬起头。影山还站着，僵硬得像块木板，但他脸上的表情很熟悉，如果不是那么别扭的话。日向挺直了身子。集中了注意力。这很重要。

“昨晚的事我很抱歉。”

“为什么道歉? ” 日向问道，不是因为想原谅他，而是想知道原因。

“你离开了一段时间。这——这让我很焦虑，我想。”而且——我并不真正了解你。我是说，你的朋友。我再也不了解你了。你离开了。”他清了清嗓子，让两人都感到安慰的是，他们都没有勇气直面梦魇。不过话又说回来，他们并不需要这样做。他们注视着对方。

“我回来了。”

“我很高兴，我很抱歉，我只是——我只是不想再等了。”

他们凝视着彼此。

“日向，我——我从来没有——即使在高中时，你都是——我——”

“没关系，你不用说出来。”

“好吧。”

“整个球队都已经等在外面了。”日向用拇指示意了一下他们旁边的窗户——隔着玻璃，西谷正对着他们做鬼脸，旭则捂住了自己的脸。“我们该走了。我希望他们不要指望我们会请他们全部人喝咖啡。我很好奇他们是怎么找到我们的? ”

“我猜，这个世界很小? ”飞雄说，一丝微笑柔和了他的轮廓。仿佛云开雾散。

_才不是呢，_ 他想， _这个世界很大_ ，他站起来，伸出手去握住影山的手。这一次，影山没有像多年前那样震惊，而是在他的掌中放松下来，领着他走了出去，十指相扣，迎接他们的朋友。

他们向全世界发起挑战，阳光为他们披上金色的战袍。

故事是这样的，注意听:

二十岁的日向翔阳在巴西醒来，发现自己躺在一张不属于自己的床上。在他身边，另一个人埋在床单里，完全放松，睡意沉沉，与世界脱节。

但日向没有。

在地球另一边的某个角落，影山飞雄猛地睁开一只眼睛，蜷缩起来，把被子重新扯回下巴上，尽情享受着从清醒到闹钟响起之间的孤独时光。外面，太阳在地平线上徘徊，等待时机。

新的一天到来了。

他们同时强迫自己起身，几乎一丝不挂，精疲力竭，走进早晨的光芒之中。


	2. pitch black flesh and bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二章含有以下要素：热恋期的烹饪艺术，大量对《老人与海》的引用，以及一份不怎么好喝的味增汤的食谱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看到原作者又发了第二章我超级激动！我又看哭了，意料之中XD 第二章里对宫兄弟之间关系的点到即止的描写我好喜欢。还有，这一篇虽然是宫侑视角，却并没有怎么明显地着墨宫侑从执着到放手的心理，但其实细细读来，有很多话都委婉暗示了最终的结局不会是侑日(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)，我最喜欢这一点！

在宫侑还是个小男孩的时候，他被一个挥之不去的影子缠上了。

他知道他们并不是一体的，他也没有寂寞到把它当成属于自己的东西，但是他仍然毫无保留地爱着它，因为他知道，那是他的兄弟。

宫侑对排球了如指掌，因为它的触感早已烙印了在他的手臂肌肤上。宫侑对饥饿也了如指掌，因为它无时无刻不在蚕食着他，将他嚼碎了咽下肚去，又放他离开，让他再次陷入极度的渴求。宫侑进食，因为练习让他的胃口无限放大。宫侑睡觉，因为比赛让他从骨头到血肉都充满疲倦。宫侑踏入球场，宫治在他的身边，如运转中的精密钟表般配合着他。当球被扣到体育馆地面时，回声总会响起，就像一对紧随彼此的双胞胎，就像在向他保证，它永远会在那里，无论从前还是以后。

很长很长一段时间里，他能听到两个心跳，砰-咚，砰-咚，寄住在同一个胸膛。影子拒绝离去，而宫侑一点都不介意。

有一天，阴差阳错间，影子拥有了自我。从此只剩宫侑，和那颗太阳。

第一天：

“欢迎加入我们队，小翔阳，”宫侑对他说，并露出他所能展现的最帅气的笑容。他好奇其他人是否察觉了他的昭然若揭的意图，是否发现了他的心脏正在胸膛深处谱着一场疯狂的断奏。六年前，日向只是宫侑脑海中的幻影，他的身形烙在黑暗中电视屏幕的微光里，印在他卧室的墙壁上，神出鬼没，敏捷而迅猛，让人难以忘却。六年后的今天，日向变强了，也晒黑了。没有了发射死亡视线的影山飞雄黏在背后，他看起来甚至长高了。“你还记得我吗? ”

出于一种礼貌性的迷惑，日向的脸皱了起来。“我应该记得你吗? ”他疑惑地问，宫侑感到自己胸中有什么揪紧了，因为失望而啪得一声崩裂开来，宫侑像个目中无人的小孩一样猛然转身离去，丢下日向在身后目瞪口呆。

第二天:

宫侑记得自己第一次看到日向跳起的样子，他的瞳孔扩大，反射着光晕，这光晕是由某种对于地面上的人来说太遥远太迅猛的事物雕琢而成。多年以后，他的大脑将这段记忆以完美、怪诞的细节深深珍藏，就像一盘循环播放的磁带。

“我来给你托球。”

“早上好，宫侑。”

“是，是，早上好。翔阳，打我的托球。”日向脸上的表情不怎么鼓舞人，他叹了口气。“我是全国最好的二传之一。你有多久没和真正的二传手打过球了？几年？我可以让你所有的排球春梦成真。我想要为你托球。”

“我们还是先划清界线吧? ”日向稍稍后仰，皱起眉。宫侑不依不饶地向前凑。

“当然了。这样你就能扣我的托球了吗? ”

“你一直都是这个样子吗? ”

“当然不是。我高中的样子更糟糕。你绝对不会喜欢那时的我。”

“现在的你我也不喜欢，”日向意有所指地说。宫侑眨了眨眼。那好吧，如果事情是这样的话。“但我们可以改变这一点。”

“我等不及了，”日向说，奇怪的是，他听起来很真诚。宫侑拿起一个球，递出一根橄榄枝。他接受了它。

日向为他而跳跃，这是一幅值得永存的美景。这是某种必须欣赏，甚至亲身感受的事物。

二传手会把他们的扣球手得到的每一分都当作是自己得到的分，因为二传手的真正职责是取悦，把球传给他们的搭档，并且相信他们能做到。当球离开宫侑的指尖之后，他体内充满了一种无法抑制的力量，一种自豪感，如电流般穿过他的脊椎，刺进他的心肺。他的脚掌落地，朝空中呼出一口气，如同一声祷告。事实证明，排球，与信仰有着千丝万缕的联系。

为治托球跟这不一样，宫侑想。他不需要信任他。他对他了如指掌，为他托球与为翔阳托球一样好——也许甚至更好——但是宫侑那时还是个学生，而且还没有学会所有他应该学的。他后来明白了，信任是恩赐，也是奢侈。

这就是事实: 他的扣球手不想为他扣球。他不信任他。他甚至不喜欢他，在时机到来之前，小翔阳只为自己而扣球，这没关系 (比赛不是只靠集体主义就能赢的) ，只是宫侑不愿意和一个甚至根本不在这儿的人竞争。影山飞雄很好——甚至是最好的那一个，不过排名并不意味着什么——但是日向值得更好的，比起被童年时遇到的一个二传亲手培养，又亲手毁灭。

一句关于爱情的古老谚语是这样说的，如果你爱某样事物，你必须让它自由，否则终有一天它会反咬你一口。宫侑不迷信，他不相信谚语; 也就是说，他会很乐意被翔阳咬住他想咬住的任何东西。宫侑是个对欲望很坦然的人。

“让我猜猜，过去几周你一直一个人回家。”宫侑露出的这种笑容通常会被形容为厚颜无耻。而宫治则称之为便秘。“只是猜测。”日向瞥了他一眼 。

“你为什么这么说? ”他谨慎地问道。他问得太早了，宫侑甚至没来得及施展他的垃圾话。

“噢，没什么。我只是听说你应该是一个很随和友善的人，所以我想，也许你的这张臭脸背后有什么原因——”

“也许你应该停止揣测我。”

“我不会的，我知道很多关于你的事。”

“真的吗? ”

_在我二年级的时候，我痴迷你整整一个月_ ，他脑海里想法背叛了他说出口的话。“你是一本打开的书，翔阳，” 宫侑这样说。日向眯起眼睛，好像在掂量自己是否应该相信他。

“你是真的想问点什么，还是只是在拿我寻开心? ”

“唔，” 宫侑狡猾地回应。“那么，你喜欢男人吗? ”

“什么? ”日向眨了眨眼。这一刻，时间仿佛停滞了。

刚好经过旁边的佐久早帮他补充: “他说， _‘你喜欢男人吗’_ ? ”时间又重新开始流转，宫侑在心里默默记下，下次队内比赛时要发更大力的球。

”我...... ”

“暖身，” 宫侑猛地打断，“我们应该开始暖身了。”

他转过身，朝球车走去，祈祷他的脖子上的滚烫的红晕不那么明显。尽管如此，他仍感觉到日向的眼神几乎要把那儿烧穿一个洞。

_混蛋。_ 从高中到现在，已经过去五年了，但他似乎还是没有学到某些教训。

他或许知道许多事实，但真相才是重要的，而这个真相令人悲伤——在第三天，宫侑发现翔阳仍然爱着影山。

他们之间有着三年的鸿沟，还有将近一万一千英里的距离。在此期间，飞雄温存在日本，日子凄惨，却一天天变得越来越危险。翔阳则在里约的海滩上一寸寸长出了翅膀，随心所欲地挣脱地心引力。如果日向想把这个真相从他的脑海里清除出去的话，他会的，但他没有。对此，宫侑能够做的不多，但他不会做的事情却很多——比如，他不会放弃，因为宫侑不是个轻言放弃的人，不像他认识的某些人那样，明白吗？

当他回过神来，已经是第五天了，彼时，宫侑已经忍耐到了极限。小飞雄做了什么，在托球的前一刻，宫侑这样问他，才创造出你这样的野兽？

日向用他的左手回答了这个问题，球狠狠落进了对面的球场，其中蕴含的力度大概等同于一列迎面呼啸而来的火车。它甚至可能直接击中了宫侑的胸膛，因为他感到肺部所有的空气都被挤了出来，他的心脏几乎因此停跳，又重新搏动起来。

_他什么都没做，_ 日向说，咧开嘴， _是我自己做的。_

值得赞扬的是，木兔差点就接住了它，但是它从他的前臂上一擦而过，转变了方向，滚出了界外。他倒在地板上咯咯地笑，朝日向竖起了大拇指，日向也朝他露出活力满满的笑容。

终于，宫侑清醒过来，他开口说道。

“那他妈是什么? ”

“我在巴西练习过左手快攻，”日向脸红了，既尴尬又骄傲，他的皮肤还处于被里约的太阳晒黑的状态，但他的脸红依然暴露无遗。“我想——我想提升我每一项基础。我觉得，无法预测的我，才是最强的。”

“是啊，废话。”

“你认识牛岛吗? ”

“我听说过他，” 宫侑试图掩饰声音里的不耐。如果一个排球运动员不知道牛岛若利，施怀登阿德勒的攻手，那么他一定是聋子。高中的时候，牛岛是全国最顶尖的三大王牌之一。他左手的扣球足以撼动地球。

“我在巴西遇到了及川彻。超棒的巧合。他让我想起了我的一年级，我们击败白鸟泽获得全国冠军的时候——那个时候，牛岛是我直面过的最强劲的对手。” 牛岛是我遇到过的最强劲的对手，宫侑注意到了，而不是白鸟泽。他好奇这话的背后是否有某种缘由。“我记得他的扣球是如此强大，一开始连我们的自由人都接不下。他的队伍把所有事都交给他，依赖他胜过一切。我只是个一年级，我会扣球，我速度很快，我无法好好解读比赛，而且......嗯......那个，这就是当时我拥有的一切了。我想——我想赢，这样我才能继续打比赛。但是，在那一年，我生病了，病得很重。我在全国大赛上溃败了。我想在球落地前尽我所能做的一切，但是我不能，因为——“我的身体背叛了我。宫侑明白。因为他就在现场。

“这就是为什么你成为了一个多面手的原因。”

“我想成为我所能成为的一切，”翔阳说完，他的眼里闪烁着光芒。

那道光深深烙印在他眼里，而宫侑明白了， _我想变得战无不胜。_

很多词可以用来形容宫侑: 饥饿，富有动力，天赋异禀，为人刻薄。还有，他会坠入爱河，但他不会因此而变得愚蠢，也不会因为这种感觉而飘飘然。他比那更加高明，他知道，而翔阳也一样。

这是一张来自未来的你的温馨提示：

_为了你自己好，别再继续数日子了，行吗？_

他的两个队友不请自来，拜访了他的公寓，卡着十二点敲响了门。他们很幸运，因为宫侑穿着短裤; 最近，宫侑已经养成了在家裸体的习惯，这一点也不奇怪，因为这是 _他的公寓，该死的，_ 他拥有随心所欲地摆弄自己的身体的自由。

宫侑透过猫眼向外看。木兔四处张望，如同热锅上的蚂蚁，好像嫌他那头头发还不够惹人怀疑似的。佐久早只是透过猫眼回盯着他，似乎可以透过门感觉到宫侑的存在。

这让他毛骨悚然，他在十二点一刻放他们进来了，门把手咔嗒咔嗒的响声和拳头敲击实木的声音一直在挑战他忍耐的底线。宫侑怀疑两者都是木兔制造的。

“你们俩是西班牙宗教裁判所派来的吗? ”

“你要把我们赶出去吗? ”木兔哀号，因为他已经知道答案了。

“是的，滚出去。”

佐久早拖着脚步走进客厅。木兔跟着宫侑进了厨房。“我们才刚到诶！你是我们的朋友，侑侑，我们不会给你添麻烦的。”

“真是一点都不麻烦，你们正好赶上午饭时间，”他说着，而木兔满怀希望地朝着炉子的方向嗅着。宫侑小心地从橱柜里拿出一个碗。佐久早跟在后面，看起来很疲惫，并且没有明确地讨要食物，这让宫侑心生感激。而另一方面，很多词可以形容木兔，但委婉不是其中之一。

“我们觉得你需要陪伴，你知道的，给周日下午增添点乐趣，”他告诉他。“另外，没有人知道宫侑在休息日会做些什么。我们是不是该改变这种状况了? ”在他旁边，佐久早把手揣进他的卫衣的口袋，看起来兴致缺缺。

“是啊，真是太糟糕了。尤其是你，” 宫侑的语调毫无起伏，拿起一个木勺，搅拌着锅里的食物。“你从不过来做客。我不让你踏进我家是有原因的。我不允许你第二次在我这里吃饭。”

“凡事都有第一次。”他停顿了一下，改口道“凡事都有第二次。”

“凡事都有最后一次，” 宫侑说，他不愿意分享他的食物。

“真粗鲁。”

“你们到底为什么来这? ”他怀疑地眯起眼睛。

在灶台的另一边，两人交换了一下眼神，突然间，佐久早看起来不那么兴致缺缺了。

お粥是一种由大米和水混合而成的稠米粥。其美味程度取决于水和大米的比例，但是宫治总是做得恰到好处，甚至当他们还是孩子的时候。

不像他的兄弟，宫侑永远不会对烹饪艺术抱有那种程度的热情，但他学会的厨艺足以喂饱自己了。今天，他的米粥里加了盐、葱、梅子和其他剁碎了的食物，用剩下的鸡汤烹制，以增加风味。厨房里弥漫着温暖舒适的气味，但这一切都漂白剂的臭味毁了。

他怒视着佐久早，但后者并没有停下擦擦洗洗的动作。

“不好意思，你在干什么? ”

“你的厨房很脏，”他只说了这么一句，然后继续对每寸空间进行消毒，释放出一种只会留给排球和细菌的气场。宫侑对此嗤之以鼻，怒气冲冲。

“你在开玩笑，对吧? ”他的厨房非常干净。

“是你生活的质量，”木兔说。他的嘴里塞满了米饭。“让我们很担心。尤其是你对我的头号弟子糟糕的求偶仪式。“

“他也是你 _唯一的_ 弟子，”佐久早插话道，听起来百无聊赖。

“我有赤苇。”

“他是你的男朋友，”宫侑纠正他，“这不一样。”

“好吧，”木兔承认，“但至少我 _有_ 男朋友。”他锐利的目光射向宫侑。真讨厌。“我在做正确的事情。”

“真是奇迹中的奇迹啊，”佐久早喃喃着。木兔朝他的方向挥舞着勺子，米粒掉在了地上。

“嘿，我担心日向。你担心黑霉菌。我优先。”宫侑的白眼几乎翻到后脑勺。

“你凭什么断定是我做错了? ”宫侑好心地提问，而不是把自己的碗直接扔到木兔脸上。他想象着它在他的头盖骨上发出的沉闷的撞击声，热米和水溅进他的眼睛。这将是一副非常令人满足的景象。

“你是个混蛋，” 蹲在水槽下的佐久早主动开口。“大多数人不会与混蛋发展关系。”宫侑没有追问他在那里做什么，因为当有人免费提供劳动力时，阻止是毫无必要的。

“切，那不重要，”木兔打断道，不屑地挥了挥手。“影山高中时对他那么刻薄，总是对他大吼大叫，三年来一直叫他笨蛋，之类的。看看他是怎么应对的。他就像是橡胶做的。他可以承受那些。”

“等等，如果问题不在于我是个混蛋，那在于什么? 如果混蛋不会惹他讨厌? ”

佐久早从柜子底下探出头来，一脸厌恶。宫侑不确定这是因为他，还是水槽下所谓的霉菌。

“他不会留下的，不是吗? ”他抬头看着他，充满鄙夷，好像宫侑是个极其愚蠢的人，好像他才是那个趴在别人家厨房地板上的人。“我们只是想告诉你，你和他上床是一回事。如果他认为这就是事情的全部，那么我们相安无事。”

宫侑闭上眼睛，用力捏住鼻梁，很疼。“你们到底为什么来这? ”

最后，他们离开了，整个公寓恢复了令人愉快的安静，只有排气扇运转的声音。宫侑拿起手机，搜索附近餐馆和晚餐预定。以防万一。

_你到底为什么来这_ ？宫侑问道。佐久早欣然告诉他，他是一个混蛋，这不是什么新闻，但是—— _你爱上了翔阳_ ，木兔坚持说。佐久早什么也没说，但这意味着他也同意。这不是一个疑问，甚至不是一个判决。当然不是了，宫侑想。他只是很惊讶他们注意到了，仅此而已。

_好好想想吧，_ 这就是他们的意思， _也许再学到一些东西。_

他考虑了一下，放下手机，拿起勺子。粥可不会自己喝它自己。

彼时，他们回答了许多关于奇葩快攻的问题。这话就在他嘴边，虽然他没有大声说出回答，但问题没有被揭过去。日向起初没有上钩，但他无法控制自己。

这就是他们的本性，宫侑太过好奇，而日向只是太强大了。

这就是他们的教练一直在静静等待的，整个球队一直在隐隐期待的东西。所有人都知道，日向翔阳是一个奇迹。只有那幸运的极少数人知道，想要让他成为一个奇迹，只需要有一个合适的人把球托给他。

对于宫侑来说，这与其说是一个奇迹，不如说是一个承诺，一个用六年的时间来兑现的承诺。十七岁的宫侑说: 小翔阳，总有一天，我会为你托球，而他是认真的。二十三岁的宫侑终于能够为他托球，并想着， _这将会属于我。_

他的胳膊像闪电一样划破空气，但其后的静默才是他们听到过的最响亮的声音，比球弹进球网另一边闪亮地板的声音，比宫侑胸中的心跳声都要响亮。

翔阳走到一旁检视着他的指尖，似乎受到了冲击。他看起来好像不太相信自己。然后——

“你看到那个了吗? !”

“所有人都看到了。”宫侑机械地重复。日向几乎快把自己的鞋子蹬掉了。

“你看到它有多快了吗？你刚才整个呜哧哇一下，然后我嘣得一下，球就唔咻一下！你敢相信吗？”

“我亲眼看到了。”

“宫侑，你——那个真是——”他灿烂地微笑，光芒四射，“——太厉害了。 _谢谢你。_ ”他伸出手，好像他想抓住他的肩膀，握住他的手，拥抱他，什么都行。宫侑呆住了。从这么近的距离看，翔阳的眼睛如此明亮。有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己无所不能。

当他们进入更衣室的时候，日向没有对他说一句话。宫侑并不在意。他都好好记着胜利的数量呢。

翔阳答应和他一起用晚餐，这本身就是一个胜利。

“我喜欢冰淇淋，”当宫侑对他的盘子扬起眉毛时，他防备地说。毕竟，甜点菜单上的巧克力冰淇淋搭配霞多丽的组合很有趣。他们的侍者静静地站在一边，脸色有些铁青，如果宫侑认真观察的话——好吧，那不是重点。

“我不是在批判你，”他坚持说。无论如何，他自己的鳗鱼也烤过头了。

“我也喜欢男人。”日向漫不经心地补充道，宫侑把一根筷子掉到了桌子下面。

“是吗? ”他低声说。在桌子对面，日向点头表示肯定。

(后来，他会在脑海里回忆起那次晚餐，好奇翔阳究竟是在哪个时刻决定跟他上床的。他永远不会知道了，但多年以后，他仍会记得，这是他一生中最美好的夜晚之一。

_亲爱的治,_

_我爱上他了。真逊。_

有一天，宫侑踏上球场，忍不住回头看了看。他孤身一人。

他大声地宣称: 我想要我的影子回来。

但是它不会回来了，他提醒自己，你只有你自己，和一颗球。

第二天早上，宫侑不确定该把手放在哪里，所以他没有动。他在翔阳之前醒来了，用胳膊肘撑起自己，静静沉浸在这段美好的时光中。翔阳落在素白枕套上的发丝仿佛彩色的冠冕，他长长的睫毛乖顺地贴在脸颊上。嘴边有一条干掉的细细的口水痕迹。

宫侑瞥了一眼对面墙上的镜子里的自己。他看起来和昨天几乎一模一样。他的头发是稻黄色的，深色的发根若隐若现，他跟任何一个健康、讲究的年轻人一样拥有着完美的裸体。但他的嘴唇变了，虽然只有一点点，但比前一天更红肿了。在倒影中，翔阳缠在被单里睡得正香。宫侑的嘴角不自觉地挑了起来，镜中的宫侑也报以英俊的微笑。

总有一天，宫侑告诉自己，你将变成一个老人，但你不会孤独。至少，这个想法让他安心。

当日向悠悠转醒时，已经是下午了，宫侑正在做早餐。早餐只是前一天的汤，但是它很暖和也很好喝; 它是被做来满足口腹之欲的，其中没有蕴藏爱，但是仍包含有时间和心力，这使得它同样健康。

日向从卧室啪嗒啪嗒地走出来，他在台面和橱柜高度的衬托下是如此娇小，让宫侑十分震惊。宫侑不习惯有客人，更不用说像日向这样身形的客人了。有那么一会儿，厨房窗户射进来的阳光恰到好处地洒在他身上，凸显了他的鼻梁和面颊上的雀斑，他被镀上金色，仿佛一只光的精灵。

宫侑把一只碗滑到他面前，催他开吃。“补充水分是很重要的，”宫侑天衣无缝地模仿着他的兄弟，不过日向大概不会懂这个笑点。“我们都不希望你今天在球场上溃败，不是吗? ”日向盯着汤，好像很惊讶。宫侑把勺子扔进日向的汤里，当日向被这声音吓得跳起来时，宫侑咧嘴笑了。“搅一搅吧，还很烫呢。”

“你没在里面下毒吧? ”

“喂，即使对我来说，把你弄上床然后杀了你，也是难于登天的。”翔阳把勺子举到嘴边。

“很美味，”他握着勺子微笑着告诉他，听起来是认真的，然后宫侑松了口气，直到现在才意识到他一直在憋着气。

我每天早上都会为你煮汤，他大声地想着。

“我会习惯的，”翔阳说道，平静却果决，宫侑胸膛中的紧绷感终于松弛了。

那天，翔阳出现在训练场上，脖子上带着深深的吻痕，从锁骨下一直延伸到大腿内侧。他觉得很丢脸。宫侑却非常愉悦。

木兔带着一种近似于恐惧或恭喜的神情看着宫侑。“我有......很多问题，但我不想知道其中任何一个的答案。”

宫侑吹了声口哨，拍了一下他队友的背。“那就保持原样吧，”他高兴地建议。

但一切是不会保持原样的。

他们的团队合作进步了，他的厨艺也进步了。

这些天，他沉醉在满溢的幸福感，也许还有翔阳的身体之中。

他认为后者是额外的附赠。

“怎么样? ”宫侑问道，仰面躺下，粗重地喘着气，用眼角的余光瞥了一眼身边暖洋洋的人，几秒之前，他还在因快感而扭动，现在却懒洋洋地，餍足地瘫软着。

“一般来说，在一夜情之后，如果我还能自己走出去，就已经算很幸运了，”日向闷在床单里低喃着，声音埋在亚麻布里听不真切。他的躯干和肩膀之间有一条肤色分明的线，白皙与焦糖色之间的对比代表着家乡宫城和旅居地南美之间的迥异。宫侑用他的手指和舌头探索着其上的皮肤，如同试图读懂地图的盲人。他现在已经很熟悉这条线了，但它依然令人恐惧又敬畏。翔阳每一次都能蜕变成某种全新的事物，他是宫侑心中的世界第八大奇迹。

宫侑凑近，抓住他的腰，用不小的力道把他转了过来，压在床上，让他的脊背撞上柔软的床垫，而宫侑咧着嘴笑了，居高临下地俯视着他，就像一只审视着自己晚餐的猫。

“一夜情? ” 宫侑歪了歪头，停顿了一下。“如果我做得够好，你甚至站都站不起来。”

日向用胳膊肘支撑起自己，长久地打量着他，然后又仰面躺回床上，发出一声轻轻的、沮丧的叹息。

“我恨你，”他对着宫侑头部右侧天花板的空间说，但宫侑只是一笑置之。

“不，翔阳，你不恨。”

“你怎么知道。”

“我就是知道。”

这不是一夜情，许多许多个夜晚已经过去，而宫侑向自己保证过，不会再数日子了。

带着暗喜，宫侑骑上翔阳的身体，揉捏着他的臀部，而翔阳的反应则是在他身下变得柔软顺从，拱起背部，迎合着他的力道。他抚摸着日向比实际上还要紧绷的身体线条，惊叹于日向的肌肤在汗水的沐浴下闪着金光的景象。

以下是他学到的一些关于日向翔阳的事情：

他是右撇子，但在必要的时候可以左右开弓。他有一个名叫小夏的妹妹，还有一个相信鬼魂存在的母亲。他最喜欢的食物是卵かけご飯，一道把生鸡蛋和热米饭搅拌混合后食用的菜。当宫侑把他拆吃入腹时，他呻吟呜咽的声音；他舌尖上呼之欲出的某个的音节，听起来像一个名字。他走到哪里都能交上朋友。他最好的朋友是影山飞雄，施怀登阿德勒队的二传手。他们已经将近三年没有见面了。

“你是什么时候学会葡萄牙语的? ”一天晚上，宫侑问他。他们疲惫不堪，两个人都因为激情和快感而软若无骨。窗外的街道沉睡着，因黑暗碎裂成无数残块。月亮是夜晚中一张洁白的脸，透过百叶窗洒落光辉，倾听着翔阳起伏的呼吸。

“火影忍者，”他简短地说。声音因睡意而渐趋柔和。

“忍者可不会说葡萄牙语。”

“他们的确不会，” 日向打了个呵欠。“但是，那些配音演员会。”

“为什么小翔阳会看葡萄牙语版的动画? ”

“一个朋友认为这可能对我有帮助。”

“朋友? ”

“佩德罗，他是我在巴西的室友。”

“嗯。”宫侑低声回应，闭上眼睛展开想象。忍者翔阳，蜷缩在黑暗中，紧盯着屏幕上移动着的彩色鬼魂般的人形，嘴里自言自语着不自觉涌到嘴边的话语。他刚从学校毕业，还没从男孩变成男人，就来到一个没有熟人，不懂语言的国家打比赛。

“当人活着的时候，需要一个存在的理由。如果你找不到那个理由，跟死掉又有什么区别。” 鸣人在电视上宣称，而在内心深处里，翔阳因为这样的话而怒火中烧，彼时，他年轻，悲伤，孤独漂泊在异国他乡。

“你还和你兄弟说话吗? ”日向突然问道，好像突然提起一个他几乎没见过面却顶着宫侑的脸的陌生人没什么大不了的。

“当然了，”他惊讶地回答，“为什么问这个? ”

“没什么。”日向躺了回去。他犹豫了一会儿，然后——“你们还跟曾经一样吗? ”

“不，” 宫侑诚实地说，带着经久不散的苦涩。伤口已经愈合，但是骤然被刺中，疼痛仍会出现。

“当我离开的时候，他哭了，”日向平静地说。“佩德罗。只有我和他在机场，他在哭，而只是站在那里，看着他。我记得自己有点为此感到开心。我记得自己当时这样想， _我做到了，某人想让我陪在身边。某人想让我留下来。_ ”宫侑坐起来，靠在床头板上。雕刻的木头抵在他裸露的皮肤上又硬又凉，尴尬地卡着他肩胛骨的肌肉。“是不是很可怕? ”

日向的声音很哀伤。对于一个像他这样诚实的人来说，这个真相似乎足以杀死他。它已经纠缠他很长一段时间了，直至今日，它仍在缓慢地汲取他的生命。宫侑想把他拥入怀中，想用自己的嘴堵住这句即将说完的话语，但是他非常坚定地控制着自己不去这么做。

“不，” 宫侑小心地说，“我不这样觉得。”

“我真的以为你会是个很麻烦的人，” 后来，日向承认。“我以为你会对我颐指气使，告诉我要做什么，不停地挑我错。我有点不太习惯。”宫侑张开嘴想抗议， _我不会那样做的，_ 但是很快就闭上了嘴，因为日向的声音里有一种期冀，让他觉得日向并不认为这是坏事，至少不是真心认为。

“那你现在觉得我是个怎样的人? ” 宫侑问道。

“我不觉得你是个糟糕的人，”翔阳的低语回荡在房间里，好像他是在泄露某种秘密。“一点也不。”

他咧嘴一笑，然后想起翔阳在黑暗中是看不到他的。宫侑握住他的手，十指交缠。他想把嘴唇贴在翔阳手腕的脉搏上，亲吻他的指关节，然后与他蜷缩着一起入睡，但是他没有，因为翔阳累了，他也累了，而他们有世界上所有的时间。

如果你混淆“影子”和“鬼魂”，不要担心。因为，无论从哪个角度看，它们都是同一个东西。以下内容是它的真身:

像大多数婴儿一样，宫侑尖叫着，浑身是血地来到这个世界。这没什么好羞愧的，但是他也并不引以为豪; 而和他长着一张相同的脸的双胞胎兄弟，治，则沉默了很长一段时间，以至于他们的母亲开始担心这种沉默是否预示着大脑的未发育完全。

随着故事发展，一周后，当宫侑的小手握成迷你拳头，以一种对于婴儿来说令人吃惊的精准力道从双人婴儿床的栏杆中击出时，沉默终于被打破了。彼时，治拧紧了他的小脸，发出一声令人毛骨悚然的哀号，几乎把窗户的玻璃震得抖动起来，宫侑高兴地咯咯笑着。这是一段美好羁绊的开端，人们说，他们的命运从此紧密相连。

在他们共享的高中生涯中，宫侑和宫治让宫兄弟的名号响彻全国，两个怪物，和一张同样的脸；两幅画面，和一块同样的球场。有传言说，他们之间能够心灵感应，这对兄弟天衣无缝，是因为他们可以在比赛中读懂对方的动作，如同读一本打开的书。当然，这只是谣言，但是宫侑为了乐子而纵容了它们，他从不否认这些指控，有时甚至还会眨眨眼表示赞同。宫治则会翻白眼，说 _宫侑，你真是个失败者_ ，但是在内心深处，宫侑认为他也喜欢这个谣言，哪怕只有一点。

在故事本应平铺直叙的时期里，那个时刻终是到来了——尽管宫侑完全没有察觉——治拒绝了，他不想成为职业选手，而是想自己开一家饭团店，将侑弃如敝帚。

好吧，他可能是个缺乏远见的人，但他真不该没有提前预见到这一天的到来。

(“侑，对于排球这项运动......你的爱比我更多一点点，难道不是吗? ”)

这也许可以为他省去很多以后的麻烦事，还有一两个夜晚的睡眠。

宫侑，全国高中最好的二传手，必须独自踏入职业排球界。他不得不和他的兄弟分离，因为他的兄弟是一个不负责任、毫无忠诚可言的混蛋。

该死的。

宫侑不记得他开始大声自言自语是什么时候，即使附近只有他一人。

当他还是一年级的时候，他会轻声低语，音量足够小，不会引起骚动，但刚好能惹恼治，他做这个只是为了好玩。他会咬牙切齿地嘟囔——对在场边大声尖叫的女孩子发脾气，谴责其他队员表现不佳，在这个过程中，他收获了糟糕的名声——但这些自言自语从来都不是必要的，它们大多数都是一时嘴快罢了，而非酝酿已久的怨言。

他从未将自己的想法大声说出，即使他这样做了，他也没有印象了。但是现在，他将一切事情都宣之于口，如此频繁，以至于他都不太愿意承认，毕竟，他身边再也没有可以尽情惹恼的人了。

他开始养成这个习惯可能是在独自一人的时候，或是治在二年级退出兄弟相争的时候，但这些时刻跟排球都没有关系。他记得自己对他大吼大叫，咆哮着一些说出口会后悔，但却是千真万确的话语，而治也知道，他是认真的。在那之后，练习变了。死线到来时，再大的热情也会转化成燥怒。

并不是每个人都能注意到其中的不同。宫侑一直以来都为人刻薄——实际上，他极其刻薄，而这也代表着他极其诚实。呆在口无遮拦的宫侑身边是会让人非常不爽的，但话又说回来，这就好像那些展现人们真实面孔的偷拍照几乎不可能赏心悦目。他的队友也是他的朋友，他们可以接受那些建设性的批评，因为他们将成为 _职业球员_ ，所以他们他妈的应该有个职业球员的样子。

他们可能认为我疯了，他大声地想道，但我没疯，我不在乎。

鬼魂和影子是有区别的，但他们也有相同之处，宫侑明白。

那天是治在物理和精神两个层面上把排球狠狠砸回给他的第二天。当宫侑的手开始抽搐时，练习终于差不多结束了。

_你还算是一个二传的手吗？_ 他厌恶地想着，对着那只讨人厌的手做了个鬼脸。 _抽筋，如果这就是你想要的话。像蜘蛛一样萎缩然后死去吧。你不会捞到任何好处的_ ，他下定决心，接着他再次重复他的动作，尽量无视治和触碰到球时钻入手掌的疼痛。

练习结束时，他的手变得极其僵硬，完全不听使唤。但从它仍在突突跳动的方式，以及当他活动时牵拉肌肉和指关节而产生的隐痛判断，他知道它没有死去。

“他妈的，”他喃喃自语，等他回到家，他必须把它用绷带缠起来。

味噌汤被认为是日本料理中的招牌。制作味噌汤的办法多种多样，取决于厨师和地区。它通常是用浓汤和味噌酱做成的。酱发酵的时间越长，味道就会变得更重，更回味无穷。治做过的最好喝的味增汤是褐红的铁锈色，将鱼，白萝卜，胡萝卜，土豆加入高汤后文火慢炖。宫侑不介意把蘑菇也加进去，但这不常发生。因为治讨厌蘑菇——他也讨厌速溶味噌包，面对食物时，他宁愿选择更难的那条路，尽管宫侑很难站在他的立场上思考。食物就是食物，他辩解道，只要好吃就行了。

两兄弟坐在桌旁。窗外，太阳正在落下。其中一个兄弟把椅子推开，站了起来。“侑，”他问，“你打算这样下去多久? ”

“我不知道你在说什么，”他撒了个可悲的谎言。另一个兄弟翻了个白眼，恼怒地捏了捏鼻梁。

他把一个碗滑到他面前，宫侑抬头看着他，好像被刺痛了，如同一个饿了太久的人，宁愿日渐枯瘦，宁愿最终死去，也不愿张开嘴救自己一命。换句话说，他又如同一个任性的孩子。“吃吧，”治对他说。“你看起来糟透了。”

“我不饿。”

“是啊，你不饿，”治态度坚决，“但你看起来还是糟透了。”治没有在夸张——他的兄弟真的看起来糟透了。他的脸色苍白，嘴巴抿成一条紧绷而愤怒的线，趴在厨房桌子上，挂着一对醒目的黑眼圈，他精疲力竭。治端详着他兄弟的手，其中两根手指被胶带绑得动弹不得。

得了吧，治想，别傻了。现在就吃，它会让你的手变得强大。这不是手的错，毕竟，它没有力量承受你付出的汗水和愤怒，如果你不学会像爱自己一样爱它，那么它就会死去，对你再无用处。但是现在就吃吧，它会永远伴随着你。来吧，喝汤。

宫侑喝下了汤，治凝视着他。

你好点了吗? 或者说，现在还为时过早？

他又喝了一勺，品尝着浓郁的肉汤，感受着吞咽后顺着喉管滑下的暖意。他含住一块鱼肉，慢慢地咀嚼。味道不差，一点都不差。治目不转睛地看着他，虽然他不确定他在看什么。这汤做得很好。治肯定已经知道了。

再等等，手，我这么做都是为了你。

他已经渐渐接受了这个，像吞下一粒苦药丸一样吞下自己的悔恨和悲伤。他再也不会花费多余的精力抓着这个不放了，不像他十几岁的时候那样，在焦虑中煎熬，直到手指撕裂。二十三岁的宫侑已经接受了自己的人生，而很少有人能在八十岁前做到这一点。事实是，现在这样就很好，而未来会变得更好。在此期间，宫侑一直在脑子里写着永远不会寄出的信件，尽管他怀疑其中有几封已经被收到了。

_亲爱的治，_ 他的一封信是这样开头的， _今天，我打了一天比赛，但一次都没有想起你。你觉得怎样？_

而在他心情好的时候:

_亲爱的治,_

_我今天和佐久早一起吃了午饭，你才是有妄想症的那个。味增汤加蘑菇一点问题都没有。_

_错的是你。你真逊。_

还有另一封信是这样的: _亲爱的治-_

内容只有一句话： _去你妈的。_

“然后我们就开始聊天了。”

他把手机笨拙夹在耳朵和肩膀之间，伸手拿起一个鸡蛋，小心在碗沿上轻轻敲打。他和他的兄弟不同，他无法掌握单手打鸡蛋的技巧。蛋壳总是会四分五裂，只剩一滩粘糊糊的蛋黄和难以下咽的碎片。

“然后你们就滚上床了? ”治问道，他语气里的怀疑通过电话也听得一清二楚。“然后你们就开始同居了? ”

他用筷子搅拌着米饭，看着黄色的蛋液渐渐稀释，消失在谷粒中。“我们还在倒数第二步。” 宫侑叹息，声音里的雀跃几乎令人恶心。

在电话的另一头，治发出了一声作呕的喉音。 宫侑伸手去拿酱油。

即使在初中时期，宫侑也从不担心自己不受欢迎，因为他很受欢迎，就是这样。被暗恋则是另一回事，不过他似乎也不缺乏爱慕着。受欢迎是非常容易。你只需要扮成魅力四射，充满吸引力，擅长大多数事情的样子。这对宫侑来说一点都不难。不过，一旦他开口说话，再想受人欢迎变得就有点难了。

“你为什么从来不带朋友过来? ” 吃早餐时，他母亲这样问过他一次，期待着一场交谈。“我知道你很忙，但你的队友过来做客不是也很好吗？”宫侑刚想说，如果他的队友都尽职尽责认真训练的话，他们才不可能选择把时间浪费在宫侑家里的打打闹闹上。但治抢在了他的前头。这个混蛋。

“因为他们都恨他，”治主动说，这是个不争的事实。宫侑和他的母亲同时睁大了眼睛。但这对他们的母亲来说是个新闻。而宫侑只是为宫治偏偏选择这个时候大嘴巴感到震惊。现在，他正以创纪录的速度往那张大嘴巴里面塞米。他明知自己做了什么。懦夫。

“侑? ”他们的母亲小心翼翼地问着，好像想要确认什么似的。她脸上犹豫的表情让他们知道，她在等待侑的反驳或治的补救。但她不会等到的。

“他们不重要，” 宫侑认真地说，“如果他们不能扣我的托球，他们不会在我身边待太久。”这话千真万确。

自上次见面以来，影山飞雄变了。首先，他不再是高中时那个乖巧先生了。他十九岁就参加了奥运会，以新人的身份击败了法国队。谁知道他都学会了什么？让宫侑烦躁的是，他的头发也变了了。不再盖住他的前额，而是向两边分开，露出额头中间部分。

关于露出额头中间部分的问题是，即使对于那些美丽的脸蛋来说，它们也是非常挑人的，原因有很多，而其中之一是，它会不可避免地把对方的注意力吸引到脸本身上，无论你乐不乐意——另一个原因是，任何瑕疵和不对称的部位都会变得明显，不管他们多么微小，无论是雀斑，弯曲的鼻子，还是大小稍稍不同的眼睛。

宫侑认为，中分甚至会让最赏心悦目的脸逊色三分，丧失大量的回头率和各种机会。但小飞雄很幸运，因为他的脸不仅美丽，而且完全匀称。宫侑为他感到高兴。

真的。

他和治七岁时，父母送给他们一只小狗当作惊喜。

在那之前，他们分享着他们生活中的大部分东西: 玩具、衣服、卧室和生日派对，所以他们的父母终于意识到，双份的礼物也没有公平到哪儿去，这让他们大失所望。

所谓的生日礼物，原来是一条拉布拉多犬，有着一双巧克力棕的充满信任的深色眼睛，有那么一会儿，她被命名为塔贝鲁，因为宫侑第一眼就爱上了她。不幸的是，并不是世界上所有人面对宠物都是这个反应，因为，几乎跟侑一样快，治第一眼就恨上了她，他发出一声尖利的大叫，而塔贝鲁扑向他，专心致志地把口水蹭满他的运动鞋。

“它只是想表示友好，”宫侑说。他凝视着小狗，开始感觉到某种精神上的连接正在建立，它追着治到处逃窜。当他的兄弟被那一堆没拆开的礼物绊倒时，他大笑起来。礼物散落在地上，塔贝鲁穿过空隙扑了过来。

后来，事实证明，宫侑和宫治都对塔贝鲁极度过敏，无论她们的母亲对孩子们多么温柔和纵容，但最终，父母才是必须做出最大牺牲的人。接下来的一整周，这个决定让家庭陷入了彻底的混乱。

“你想让她离开是因为你恨她! ”宫侑低吼着，眼神恶狠狠的，嘴唇卷了起来。他紧攥着小拳头，颤抖着。

“不，我没有! ”治抗议着，揉着眼睛，他的眼圈红肿。“这不是我的错! ”他们的母亲不确定那是哭泣所致还是因为狗毛过敏，她还没来得及用棉绒滚筒把它们从沙发垫上刷干净。

“宫侑，”他的母亲责备道，“塔贝鲁会找到另一个家庭的，我相信他们会好好照顾她的。这真的让你那么难过吗? ”

“是的! ”

“为什么? ”

“因为那样别人就会得到她了! ”宫侑几乎咆哮起来。他们的父亲只是弹了弹舌，看上去对他非常失望。

“但这真的是件那么糟糕的事吗? ”

宫侑交叉起双臂，面色难看，不敢回应。 _是的_ ，他想要大叫，但他不知道为什么， _这是一件非常非常糟糕的事。_

比赛还没有开始，但是他已经站到球网附近了。影山的眼睛紧紧地盯着他右边的空间，而宫侑不需要转过头就知道翔阳在那里，他就像还未亮起光的灯塔，人尽皆知的秘密武器，他是朋友、搭档、队友，也是 _最初的那个人_ 。最初并不意味着最好，但它仍然意味着另一些事物，宫侑并不愚蠢。他知道那些事物是什么。他没有必要转过头，但是他还是这样做了，他看着日向和影山在球网前相遇。他可以看到日向的后脑勺和肩膀的线条，除此之外，再无其他，因为他强迫自己移开视线。

当他们握住对方的手时，他转过身去。

每个人都有自己的影子，小翔阳也不例外。

在球网的另一边，影山的脸是苍白的，被汗浸湿，在灯光下闪闪发亮。他的瞳孔黑而细长，颜色因为厌恶而加深，闪着几乎不加掩饰的仇恨。

他的嘴唇没动，但宫侑可以在脑子里听到他的话语。

你在掩饰什么，宫侑？

宫侑笑着穿过球场，露出那个女孩们称之为又迷人又有男人味，而治称之为 _看起来真他妈蠢_ 的微笑，日向回到他的位置，也露出一个属于他自己的笑。影山的嘴唇动了——嘴角抽动着，扭曲成一个微笑，打破了他面部终年不化的坚冰。它持续了不到一秒钟，消失的速度是如此之快，以至于宫侑几乎可以说服自己，它从来就没有存在过，但是为时已晚。他英俊、匀称的脸回来了，但如果靠近仔细观察的话，他看起来很沮丧。宫侑想知道远处的日向是否也能发现。

更高，更强，更快。他终究还是做到了，小飞雄，但不是和你一起。

宫侑记起那个问题，那个没被问出口的问题，宫侑，你在掩饰什么？

我有我的手，我有饥饿，宫侑心想。如果我做得够好，我也能得到翔阳。

宫侑把球托给日向。

而就像从前和将来的无数次那样，他一飞冲天，把球击了回去。

今天2014年秋天一个温暖的日子，是学期结束，暖秋被寒冬取代前最后的日子之一，自此以后，空气将逐渐变得清新而寒冷，迎接冬天的到来。树木正在缓慢而美丽地枯萎，飘零的落叶鲜艳地铺满地面。每个夜晚都在静静等待，它们逗留的时间一天天地变长。

前一天晚上，当他和影山推着自行车，沿着山坡往家走的时候，日向突发奇想，一把抓住了他的手，影山在他身后跌撞了一会儿，日向催促他， _走快点，笨蛋影山，我可不想晚饭时间迟到_ 。但这只是一瞬间，影山猛地抽回手，好像被灼伤了一般。

日向盯着他。从几步开外观察，他的眼睛是黑色的，但是继续凑近，日向发现那其实是非常深的蓝色。

从那之后，即使日向开始挑衅他，影山也没有再说一句话。剩下的只是一阵死寂，比夜幕降临后的黑暗更加沉重，足以熄灭远处镇上如同烛火的光亮。

当时，日向未多想——影山不是个话多的人，即使是在他情绪最外露的时候。但这没关系。

然而，这种干脆的沉默却从第二天早晨继续开始，持续了整整一天; 在练习过程中，影山除了摆臭脸和逃避眼神交流外什么也没做。他比平时更加迟缓。当日向搞砸某个托球时，他甚至没有张开嘴骂他笨蛋。肯定有什么事情不太对劲。

“我认为影山心情不太好，”他对离他最近的人悄悄说——不幸的是，这个人是月岛，他只是透过眼镜俯视着日向。他的镜片不知怎的亮光一闪。

“你的洞察力真是异常优秀，”他干巴巴地说，日向露出傻笑。

有那么一会儿，月岛很好奇，日向的脑子里究竟装的是什么。毕竟，他能看出别人心情的好坏已经是奇迹了，尽管他仍然无法看透影山这不似平常的举动背后的真正原因。

总有一天，他会知道一切。影山会告诉他——也许不是用语言，而是用其他方式——这将不再是一个谜。

不过，那都是过去的事了。彼时，十六岁的飞雄非常害怕，但他不确定自己到底在害怕什么。不过给你一个提示: 这关于他自己，还有某种感觉。在某时某地，两块无形的碎片最终完美拼合在一起。这种感觉不知不觉中占据了他的身体，在充满汗水和刺耳摩擦声的体育馆里练习的时候，它会短暂被忘却，但是当练习结束，太阳西沉，跟日向一起慢慢走回家的时候，它又会卷土重来。

与此同时，十七岁的日向什么都不怕。

他从前的队友们从各地聚集起来庆贺。毕竟，怪物一代的佼佼者们在职业领域展开的角逐是这十年来最值得一看的盛大景象。宫侑感到有些内疚，但是——但是——乌野明天会在这里，也许后天也会留下。重聚时间很充足; 但对他来说，现在唯一重要的是，把翔阳带回家的人是他，而他们会做什么已经不言自明了，一想到乌野拥有翔阳所有的第一次，但是宫侑可以得到剩下的全部，就让他从骨子里感到兴奋得战栗。翔阳蜷缩在宫侑沙发上的样子很安静，他身上穿着一件大了两号的运动衫，他的包扔在房间对面的电视柜上。宫侑的双臂交叉在脑后，伸展双腿，把脚搭在对方的大腿上。翔阳睁开一只眼睛，然后是另一只，然后他笑了。

他刚想开口问， _你晚饭想吃什么，翔阳，我来做，_ 日向的电话铃声就像婴儿的哭闹一样不合时宜地响起。而他莫名想到了影山，和他脸上难以捉摸的讥笑。当日向接起电话时，宫侑感到他的心像石头一样沉进了胃里。他今天打了一场有史以来最精彩的比赛，不过，尽管他是一个好球员，但他远不是一个好人。

“喂? 噢，嗨! 大家都在吗? 很抱歉我来不了，但是...... ”

“ _你他妈在搞什么鬼。_ ”电话那头的一个声音说。

“谁啊? ” 宫侑无辜地问。他知道那是谁。

日向脸红了，他喃喃道，“他是，唔，一个老朋友。”

”他真粗鲁。”不过跟我比还差得远。

“是的。”

“你不是说你的朋友在城里吗? 我还以为你早上要去见他们呢? ”

“实际上，是下午。好了，嘘，我在打电话。”翔阳伸手过来恶狠狠地戳了下他的肩膀，充满了嗔怪意味。宫侑捉住那只手，牢牢握在自己的手里。他把翔阳两根手指放到自己的嘴边，伸出舌头。他的目光一直没有离开翔阳，后者正皱着眉头。

“啊，是小飞雄。”他慢吞吞地说，语调恰到好处，好像才发现似的，当他听到电话被滴一声挂断的声音时，忍不住产生了一种心虚的感觉。但是，看到翔阳的神情之后，这种感觉很快就消失了。

啊，他知道这意味着什么。宫侑精于解读各种潜台词，还记得吗？从这一刻开始，一切都开始变糟了。这就是命运，对吧？宫侑心想。

这就是他的命运。

翔阳比赛时永远是饥饿的，好像他怎么也吃不饱。在他们二年级时，宫治直言不讳，宫侑不得不赞同。这对双胞胎坐在长凳上看着他。

翔阳明亮的橙色头发和他橙色的制服几乎融为一体，在体育馆看台的打光下，他闪闪发光，生动、娇小、神鬼莫测。

他赢了。宫侑作出了一个承诺，而宫治嗅出了从承诺到现实之间的千里之遥。

直到下了公交车，稍稍摆脱压在肩膀上的屈辱，低头走过家门，他们才开始谈论比赛。周围是全然寂静的。最后，他们开始了交谈。他们的交谈是这样进行的:

“还有剩的味噌汤吗? ”

“是的，但那是我的。”

“我饿了。”

“自己煮去! ”

“我做的尝起来跟你的不一样，而且我饿了。”

“关我屁事。”

“我会饿死的! 你真的忍心让我死吗? ”

“说到死，如果你因为拒绝喂饱自己而死了，你永远不会成为你想成为的。”

“是啊，”宫侑敷衍地附和。然后，他自己说，“不过他有点可爱。”

治震惊地看着他，好像他的内心终于扭曲到开始崩裂。“谁? 什么? ”

“那个小鬼，很会跳的那个。”

治的脸色变得极其难看。他本想说，该死的，每个人都很会跳，但是他很清楚宫侑在说谁。“乌野的...... ”

“乌野的十号，” 宫侑打断了他，走进了厨房。“小不点，一头橙毛，如果没有人阻止他的话，他能一蹦十丈高。”

“你不是还叫他菜鸟吗? ”

“是的，但那是在我发现他能做到什么之前，”他解释。他的兄弟似乎不明白他的意思—— _他能做到任何事，_ 这就是他想说的。这个小鬼可以做到任何事。有着那样的双腿，他可以登上世界之巅。

宫侑有依恋症。

他被告知，这不是一种疾病，更像是一个性格缺陷: 例如，他没有精神病，他只是过于混蛋，他不是强迫症，他只是更加执着，如此这般。这意味着它并不危险，但也无法好转，所以他能做的最好的事情就是拥抱他的积极一面。

这也意味着他最狂热的依恋是最真切的也是最残酷的——直到他死去，排球都是他生命中永远的女主角，但并不是说他没有为其他事情留下空间。她是一位严厉的淑女，揪着他的耳朵把他塑造成她的样子，让他领略了世界上最美丽的风景。排球是他从前，现在和将来所感受的最美妙的事物，而他对此永远心存感激。

这就是为什么在他高中二年级，目睹日向翔阳像长了翅膀一样向上跳跃的时候，他再次感受到了——冲击着中枢神经的那种让人着迷的恐惧——他内心的野兽觉醒了，充满兴趣地昂起头颅。

_我感同身受，飞雄，_ 野兽舔着嘴唇说， _你找到了一个可怕的搭档。_

“我们低估了他，”一天晚上，宫侑宣布，他正吃着饭，屈伸着手指。他们还是高中二年生，刚刚春高败退，输给了一所五年来第一次进入全国赛的学校。他翻转手里的筷子，尖端对着宫治，像武器一样锋利。

“不，你低估了他，”治纠正他。时间已经很晚了，他累了。这些话他已经听过一遍了。

“我们不能再犯同样的错误了，” 宫侑无视他的兄弟，继续说道，“这可能会让我们再失去一场胜利。”

“这可能会让你再失去一个星期的睡眠，如果你继续这样做的话，”治接上他的话，脸色愠怒。他想让宫侑闭嘴，像猪一样不断把食物塞进嘴里，就像他平日里那样。“如果你猝死了，你明年要怎么打败乌野的十号? ”他似乎说到了点上，宫侑终于开始以一种熟悉的凶猛方式大吃特吃，甚至没时间抬起头，不然他会把他的兄弟在桌子对面翻白眼的样子逮个正着。“以后晚餐时不许再看比赛录像了，”他补充道。“已经整整一个星期了，我厌倦了看着你看着他上蹿下跳。我知道最近在深夜看他的录像成了你最喜欢的消遣方式，但我敢说，爸爸妈妈想让你有一个正常的爱好，比如编织，比如真正的色情片，比如任何事。”

宫侑被米饭呛住了。

“别误会，你可以和日向翔阳单独呆在房间享受点私人时光，只要别让我们听到就行。”

他继续咳嗽，宫治有点希望他直接呛死。

“我要上楼了。”

“你又要去看录像带吗? ”治不耐地问。他不是真心想要一个答案——宫侑在楼梯底部停了下来，转过头。他看到宫侑的背部线条在他穿旧的睡衣下绷紧了。

“不，不是的。我已经学会了所有我能学会的，”他宣布，治的肩膀稍稍放松了下来。他松了一口气。

“是吗? ”他满怀希望地问道。

“翔阳是个妖怪。当我说我要为他托球的时候，我是认真的。我会做到的，在我死之前。”

宫侑用食指和拇指支撑着下巴，意味深长地总结道。“不是今年，也不是明年，但总有一天会的。我可以等。”

听了这个，治再次紧张起来。

有一句关于童年的古老谚语是这样说的，为了成长，我们找到我们热爱的事物，然后杀死它们。

那天晚上，他把录像带打包装好，收了起来。这么长时间以来，电视屏幕第一次变得一片漆黑，并且将一直保持这种状态。三个星期间，录像中的静电噪音早已成了他的伙伴，这些噪音的消失让他不安。乌野的十号已经唤醒了他体内寄生的某种活物，但是宫侑已经学到了他所能学到的一切。

空荡荡的屏幕盯着他，好像在疑惑。

日向翔阳，他大声地想，我非常尊重你，也非常喜爱你，但是在我再次见到你之前，我会杀死你。

六年过去了，日向翔阳仍没被杀死。

“到床上来吧，” 宫侑乞求，日向任由他把自己揽入怀中，肌肤相贴，两颗心脏靠近彼此，在两对肋骨里稳稳搏动。宫侑把脸埋在他的颈窝里嗅着，直到他们的脉搏的跳动一起缓慢下来，直到两人融为一体。其中一个人稍稍后退，不是为了挣脱，而是为了抬起头，使两人之间距离缩短成几英寸。即使在黑暗中，翔阳的眼睛也是闭着的。宫侑想知道，他是否也明白，跟宫侑一样，在内心深处，他一直明白。

他探出手，以一种易碎的力道轻柔地触碰翔阳的眼睑。翔阳的睫毛在干燥的拇指上不规律地颤动着，他的肺部收紧了。

“别让我一直等，侑。”翔阳小声说，而宫侑又怎敢违抗。

他们迅速挣脱开对方，重新调整自己的位置，下半身交缠在一起，臀部挤压在熟悉的热度之上。宫侑的手轻易地顺着他的下背部滑到某处，仿佛那处是他的专属一般。

他们与彼此交换着呼吸，直到快感像变奏曲一般逐渐积累。再给我一个夜晚，宫侑想这样说。再给我一个早晨，翔阳，我就能属于你了。

当宫侑醒来时，他并不孤单。他身边躺着一个人，因为沉眠而散发着暖洋洋的温度，他此时想做的所有只是伸出手去轻轻触碰。但他没有。因为他能够这样做的时刻早已过去了。

他从床上滑下来，朝阳台走去，推开玻璃门，进入外面的世界。他倚靠在栏杆上，感受着气流在他皮肤上留下的尖锐、自然而真切的感觉。这能帮助他清醒过来。

宫侑静静地等待翔阳醒来，走近他。未见其人，先闻其声。他准确地数出了他的脚步，然后察觉到身体重量的变化。

他有很多话想对他说。

我希望我余生的每一日都能在你身边醒来，我希望我每天早上都能为你煮汤。我希望叫你小笨蛋，然后牵着你的手带你回家。我希望成为你所拥有的最好的二传。

希望是活生生的事物。彼时是早晨五点，翔阳和他一起站在阳台上，他亲口吞噬了希望。

他们在阳台上停留了一会儿，不受打扰，与世界隔离，直到街道上行驶的车辆渐渐变多。他们正对面的公寓还很暗。住在那里的人仍然在睡觉，但他们左边的邻居却没有，微弱的音乐声从他们敞开的窗户飘了出来。初升的太阳如同一颗受伤的心，橙与红的光晕刺穿云层，把天空染成彩色。

后来:

所以，这就是爱，他意识到。

_亲爱的治,_

_看来我错了，爱真是糟透了。_

当他睁开眼睛时，他发现自己在做梦。他以前也做过这样的梦，但那是很久以前的事了，所以他既不记得梦的开头，也不记得梦的结尾，他只知道他现在正从体育馆门口望出去，望向远方的世界。

他知道，如果他转过身去，他会看到佐久早、木兔和其他人在互相练习传接球，一组组的球弹在墙面上又弹回来。他知道，如果他足够努力，多余的那个影子就会消失。他知道，他还会看到翔阳手里握着一个球，面对着他，被从门口洒进来的阳光镀上鎏金的颜色色，如琥珀般圣洁美丽。

总有一天，他会目睹他在球场上冉冉升起，像太阳一样悬挂在天空中，永远燃烧下去。翔阳会看着他，并且只看着他，而当他随他飞上天空时，他们会不期而遇。

那是以后的事情了。宫侑想，至于现在，这只是一个美丽故事的开端。

他等不及了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 偷偷希望作者有朝一日能写影山视角ww  
> 有一些饭菜的名字原文里用的是罗马音 我在这里随便去网上搜了日语 有错误请指正  
> 欢迎点赞评论

**Author's Note:**

> 标题取自一首歌: You're Somebody Else by Flora Cash  
> 感谢看到这里的你，如果可以，欢迎给我点赞评论，我会很开心


End file.
